La véritable histoire de Harriette
by Melindra
Summary: HPDM Harry se retrouve transformé en fille avec la ferme intention de redevenir ce qu'il était!Or Draco trouve vraiment à son gout cette belle brune et ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne craque pas!SUSPENDUE car je manque de temps pour écrireJe suis désolée
1. L'anniversaire de Neville

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Toujours avec Fred et George dans la fic : j'arrive pas à les laisser quitter Poudlard !

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Draco : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »… Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Draco sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Draco fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Auteurs, pour l'idée de la fic et la plupart des situations : Babydracky / Mélindra

Auteur, pour la rédaction de la fic : Mélindra

Rating : R ! (évidemment…)

Couple : Harry / Draco (ô quelle surprise…)

Résumé : je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise ! Donc, pas de résumé…

_Petite explication sur le passage commun avec la fic « 3 vœux » à la fin !_

**Coucou à tous !**

**Eh oui, je sais vous avez longtemps attendu et donc voici ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je ne sais pas si elle plaira à tout le monde. Je n'en suis pas au point de me ronger les ongles, mais bon… Voilà quoi !**

**LA VERITABLE HISTOIRE**

Chapitre 1 – L'anniversaire de Neville 

Harry Potter, le garçon qui-avait-survécu, était paralysé, osant à peine respirer. Il sentait le regard de Draco Malfoy – ce rat de Malfoy -comme essayer de l'hypnotiser. Et le pire, c'était que ça marchait. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué son regard gris, intense et orageux. Presque fascinant. Avec ses longs cils qui encadraient ce gris ombrageux, l'adoucissant presque…

_- _Je n'ai pourtant jamais apprécié les Gryffondor, lança franchement Draco, de sa voix un peu traînante.

Comme s'il avait enfin capturé une proie très intéressante, qu'il observait avec tout son temps, avant de… De jouer avec. De la séduire sans coup férir.

Harry avait la gorge terriblement sèche tout à coup. Il avait une conscience aiguë de ce corps, tout près du sien. Et des propres battements de son cœur…

_- _Mais toi, poursuivit Draco en se rapprochant, toi c'est vraiment différent… Tu as quelque chose de très particulier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il tendit la main en caresse aérienne sur la chevelure brune. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit les joues de sa proie délicatement rosies. Son charme marchait toujours…

Son parfum enveloppa Harry. Une senteur citronnée, grisante de fraîcheur. Il découvrait qu'il adorait ce parfum. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_- _Ah , fit-il enfin d'une voix mourante.

_- _Oui, tu es si timide… Si fragile… Si… sensible, acheva Draco dans un murmure suggérant une intimité à venir.

Draco était assez proche pour prendre une mèche de cheveux et la baiser délicatement des lèvres. Caresser encore la chevelure, en des gestes lents et sensuels.

Re-manquement au cœur. C'était pas normal que son cœur ait des ratés comme ça… Et si ce crétin arrêtait de baver sur les cheveux qu'il avait tant de mal à coiffer le matin, hein ! Non mais c'est vrai, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de s'escrimer à se coiffer, chaque matin !

_- _Oui, poursuivit Draco, presque en ronronnant de statisfaction à l'idée d'avoir la main mise sur sa proie.

Il effleura d'un doigt l'ovale du visage de Harry. Très lentement, en prenant tout son temps. Son souffle doux caressait le visage de Harry. Qui frissonna malgré lui.

Oui, c'était sûr, son cœur était fichu. Avoir des palpitations comme ça, si jeune…

_- _Tu as la peau si douce, poursuivit Draco en se penchant doucement.

Non ? Mais ce grand con va m'embrasser ? Ca va pas non ? Je suis contre, formellement contre ! JE SUIS UN MEC, BORDEL ! Et on ne s'embrasse pas entre mecs ! Alors tu vas ôter tes sales pattes de mes épaules, et… Pourquoi j'ai les jambes qui flagolent ? A l'aide…! HELP ! Bon mon petit Harry, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Lui coller ton poing dans la figure, et très vite. Ou lui donner un coup de genoux dans les… Ca devrait le calmer, mais alors définitivement ! Si tu veux en délibérer, il faudrait rendre le verdict, mais alors tout de suite ! Il y a aussi la gifle, tu sais. Oui, c'est ça lève ton bras et bordel ! NE LUI PASSES PAS LA MAIN DANS LES CHEVEUX !

Mais la main droite de Harry douée clairement d'une volonté indépendante, s'était approchée du visage de Draco, allant chercher une mèche égarée pour la replacer. S'attarder dans ces cheveux si doux, souples… Fins et soyeux. Harry avait envie d'y repasser les mains, de marquer à sa façon ce Serpentard arrogant… Et non, il ne venait pas de penser ça !

Le souffle de Draco balayait ses lèvres et…

REAGIS OU CE SALAUD VA T'EMBRASSER !

Et l'une des mains de Draco caressait le cou de Harry dans une caresse très douce. Irresistible.

_- _Tu es si… si belle, murmura Draco.

Avant de se prendre la gifle du siècle _et_ le coup de genoux mis en délibéré tantôt…

Le beau visage de Draco se tordit de douleur. Avant de tomber à genoux, scié par la douleur crucifiante.

Oui, ça c'était du réflexe ! Deux beaux gestes synchrones et parfaits. Ou de l'instinct de survie. En tout cas, c'était parfait ! Ce crapaud pustuleux l'avait enfin lâché. Et il était là à ses genoux… Sa douce chevelure blonde Et bordel pourquoi était-il si… si ému ? Si son cœur pouvait s'arrêter…

Harry sentit une vague brûlure au niveau des yeux : une vague d'émotion le traversait… Pourquoi ce crétin avait-il dit « belle », hein ?

_- _Harriette…, mumura Draco avec incompréhension.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin.

Draco se releva lentement, la joue brûlante. Jamais aucune fille ne l'avait repoussé… Putain, qu'est qui n'avait pas marché ? Les filles adoraient qu'on leur dise qu'elles sont belles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ? Elle avait quelque chose cette fille. Et Draco Malfoy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Surtout face à une élève de Gryffondor…!

**FLASH-BACK**

_(promis, celui-ci en sera pas aussi long que celui de mon autre fic…)_

Ce matin-là Neville était en train de manger une assiette de porridge lorsqu'un hibou lui jeta un colis, qu'il ne put rattraper et tomba dans l'assiette. Neville se retrouva éclaboussé de porridge ainsi que ses plus proches voisins. Une chouette laissa tomber une lettre qui voletta également dans l'assiette de porridge. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et on put entendre la grand-mère de Neville chanter plus ou moins juste au milieu des confettis et cotillons que lançaient joyeusement l'enveloppe :

"Joyeux Anniversaire Neville, Joyeux Anniversaire !"

Neville essuya tant bien que mal ses mains sur sa robe de sorcier avant de saisir de ses doigts un peu collants le colis lui beaucoup plus collant. Il déchira le papier sous les regards attentifs des élèves qui s'étaient mis à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire. On entendait surtout Fred et George qui faisaient exprès de chanter faux. Et finalement au milieu du papier de soie, Neville trouva deux anneaux d'or chatoyant de mille couleurs reliés entre eux par une chainette du même métal. Perplexe, il les contempla un moment. Mais Hermoine intervient :

_- _Neville ! C'est génial : ta grand-mère t'a envoyé un Amplifaguette ! Tu sais combien c'est rarissime d'en voir un ? On dit que Merlin en avait un. Tu comprends, le métal employé est fabriqué par les nains asiatiques et ils détestent vendre leurs créations. J'ai lu ça dans _La Création des Objets Improbables_…

_- _Et ça sert à quoi ?", la coupa Ron cessant de s'empiffrer pour un moment.

_- _Ca amplifit le pouvoir des baguettes magiques , répondit Hermione un peu vexée d'être interrompue.

_- _C'est vrai , s'exclama ravi Neville. Alors, avec ça, j'ai une chance d'arriver au bout des devoirs de métamorphoses de McGonagall. Hier, j'ai essayé de transformer un hamster en théière, mais j'ai obtenu un truc vaguement argenté qui faisait des bonds partout dès qu'une goutte d'eau bouillante l'effleurait… La prof était furieuse qu'en 6ème année je n'en sois même pas capable ! Je pense que Grand-Mère en a eu marre de mes résultats scolaires et qu'elle ait décidé de m'aider. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser pour les cours de potions…, se lamenta-t-il un instant.

_- _Comment ça s'utilise ?", intervient Harry.

Eh bien, on fixe un anneau à chaque extrémité de la baguette magique, de manière à ce que la chainette soit bien tendue, expliqua Hermoine d'un ton docte.

Suivant ces explications, Neville fixa l'Amplifaguette sur sa baguette. Sa baguette avait désormais un aspect un peu excentrique. Il la considéra un instant avant de lancer un sort de base, le sortilège de Lévitation.

_- Wingardium Leviosa_ !", dit-il en faisant un mouvement de baguette vers son assiette de porridge.

Celle-ci s'envola effectivement sans tergiverser, contrairement à d'habitude, et… alla s'encastrer dans le plafond de la salle à manger de Poudlard. Heureusement comme celui-ci était enchanté et représentait le ciel de dehors, on ne pouvait voir l'assiette. Heureusement aussi que le décollage de l'assiette ait été express car personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Sauf les voisins de Neville, évidemment.

_- _Waouh ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley. Dis Neville, tu pourras nous prêter ton Amplifaguette ? T'imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ça ?

_- _Oui justement, dit Hermione. Je me demande si ça ne revient pas à tricher quand même…

_- _Laisse tomber Hermione, dit Ron. Au moins Neville n'aura plus de problème en sortilège de toutes sortes. Il faut juste que.. Que…

_- _Sans doute faire en sorte que ta baguette soit moins enthousiaste, conclut Harry impressionné.

Neville avait toujours les yeux aux plafond, sidéré du résultat.

Plus tard dans la même journée.

Neville avait essayé différents sortilèges et avait constaté avec joie qu'il les réussissait tous. Le seul problème était convaincre sa baguette devenue très motivée sous l'effet de l'Amplifaguette d'en faire un peu moins. Quoi qu'il en fut, il avait envoyé une lettre par hibou express à sa grand-mère où il lui disait sa reconnaissance pour ce merveilleux cadeau… sous la forme d'une vingtaine de fervents "Merci !"

Sa joie était telle que le professeur Snape ne put la doucher complétement durant le cours de potions. Dans leur programme des potions de transformation, il s'agissait cette fois de réaliser une potion Clinquante : toute chose plongée dedans devenait translucide et brillante. L'utilité avait échappé aux élèves jusqu'à ce Snape leur fasse remarquer que cette potion servait de base à une autre : celle de d'Invisibilité. Qu'ils étudieraient beaucoup plus tard. Voire jamais pour les incapables de Gryffondor si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui.

Neville réussit cependant à obtenir une potion avant-curseur de celle d'Invisibilité : toute chose plongée dans sa potion devenait invisible… parce que dissoute dans la potion …!

_- _Je devrais vous plonger dedans M. Londubat , menaça le professeur Snape. Qui sait, peut-être cela vous motiverait, vous ne croyez pas ?

_- _Oui Monsieur, bredouilla Neville paniqué, avant de corriger. Non, Monsieur , dit-il affolé. Je… je vais recommencer !

Heureusement, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours.

_- _Pas si vite, M. Londubat, fit Snape. Pour le prochain cours, qui a lieu, si je ne m'abuse après-demain, vous allez me rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion métallisante qui sera notre sujet d'étude. Qui sait peut-être que pour une fois vous réaliserez correctement une potion ? Oh, par ailleurs, vous me ferez une potion Clinquante pour le même cours: je vous interrogerais sur toutes les étapes de sa réalisation. Ceci devrait vous dissuader d'accepter l'aide de Miss Granger…

Neville se lamenta en arrivant à la salle commune des Gryffondor :

_- _Bon sang, je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit !

Il soupira et prit sa baguette.

_- _Bon, je vais réviser mes sortilèges pour le cours de Flitwick : ça au moins je devrais y arriver sans mal, maintenant.

Il ne s'interrompit que pour aller dîner, surveillant toujours sa baguette, que les jumeaux essayaient plus ou moins discrètement de lui subtiliser en l'échangeant avec une baguette farceuse. Ou en lui proposant des contreparties avantageuses. Sans succès cependant. Après le dîner, il fila à la Bibliothèque afin de prendre quelques ouvrages sur les potions de transformation et retourna étudier dans la salle commune. Peu à peu celle-ci se vida, et aux environs de onze heures et demi, il ne restait plus que Neville et Harry. Ce dernier était resté pour faire ces devoirs ayant passé trop de temps à étudier de nouvelles tactiques de Quidditch.

Neville pataugeait ferme dans sa dissertation, ayant préféré garder la potion à effectuer pour le lendemain. Pour tromper son ennui grandissant -qui donc à part Snape pouvait trouver l'étude des potions passionnant ?- il reprit sa baguette. Son crapaud Trévor à ses côtés, il essaya une formule magique pour rire qui n'aurait jamais marché en temps normal, se demandant vaguement ce que cela allait donner avec l'Amplifaguette…

_« Plumes de poissons du Sud, rayons du soleil couchant_

_Sourire d'hier et bave de dragon rouge rumatisant_

_La lune s'oppose au soleil et pleure_

_Que tout s'inverse pour le meilleur et le pire »_

Et ce disant il pointait sa baguette droit sur Trévor qui essayait désespérément s'échapper. Le problème fut que sur les dernières syllabes de sa formule magique de pacotille, alors qu'il donnait du mouvement à sa baguette, la chaînette de l'Amplifaguette se prit dans l'un des boutons de sa chemise. Et c'est ainsi que lorsque le sortilège agit, parce qu'il agit finalement, la baguette se retrouva pointée droit sur Harry qui, plongé dans ses études, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Dans un silence étrange, une sorte de nuage doré enveloppa Harry, alors que la baguette de Neville implosa : tout ce qui restait de cette dernière, c'était l'Amplifaguette, devenu argenté, et les crins de sphinx dont était composée la baguette magique de Neville.

Quant à Harry, il se mit à tousser mais la fumée dorée disparut très vite. Il se sentait bizarre, sans plus car pendant un moment, il s'était senti comme gelé jusqu'à l'os et avait perdu toute sensation.

_- _Bon sang Neville qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué , se mit-il à crier d'une voix aiguë. Tu pourrais faire attention , poursuivit-il furieux sur le même ton.

Neville le regardait un peu éberlué, avant de dire :

_- _Je crois que mon sortilège t'a fait pousser les cheveux : regarde, il sont bien plus longs que ceux d'Hermione…

_- _Ouais, eh ben je suis bon pour utiliser un sortilège de Découpe par ta faute, râla Harry d'une voix toujours plus aiguë.

Neville revint à sa baguette, qu'il contempla, catastrophé :

_- _Quant à moi, il va falloir que je demande à Grand-Mère une nouvelle baguette et vite. Tu paries combien qu'elle va me confisquer l'Amplifaguette ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas du tout s'il marche encore : t'as vu, il est tout argenté maintenant ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas : une peur sans nom l'avait envahi. Il venait de réaliser que son corps… n'était plus comme avant.

Blanc.

_- _Neville…, fit-il d'une petite voix.

_- _Ecoute Harry, maintenant ça suffit : il suffira de te couper les cheveux, alors arrête de pousser ta voix dans les aigus comme ça, j'ai l'impression de parler à une fille. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution pour aller me racheter une nouvelle baguette rapidement…

Re-blanc de la part d'Harry qui se palpe de partout. Et qui tire sur son pull pour regarder à l'intérieur. ENORME BLANC.

_- _C'est pas une impression, dit-il très vite, la gorge nouée.

_- _Quoi ? ", fit distraitement Neville en regardant les crins de sphinx, car c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait.

_- JE TE DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS QU'UNE IMPRESSION, SOMBRE CRETIN !_, hurla Harry d'une voix perçante.

_- _Quoi ?

Neville regarda plus attentivement Harry qui s'était levé. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de bizarre. Bon d'accord, il avait de magnifiques cheveux longs, mais son visage… L'ossature avait quelque chose de plus fin, de plus délicat. Les cils étaient plus fournis et… Neville s'étrangla quand il se rendit compte que Harry avait quelque chose au niveau du pull qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir : de la poitrine…

_- _Harry…, murmura-t-il scié. Tu…

Et il ne put rien dire de plus.

_- _Oui, je suis devenu une fille par ta faute, il semble bien que ce soit à cent pour cent , dit-il atterré d'une voix tout ce qu'il avait de plus féminine.

Absolument charmante par ailleurs…

_- _Comment ça, à cent pour cent…, reprit Neville avant de s'interrompre. Nooon, tu veux dire que… que…

Harry le regardait à la fois gêné et tout rouge. Il réalisa que ses yeux le brûlaient : en fait, il découvrit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, tellement il était bouleversé.

Il ravala ses sanglots :

_- _Enfin, Neville, reste pas là sans rien faire ! Va me chercher Hermione : peut-être qu'elle aura une idée, une solution. N'importe quoi, même si ça doit prendre toute la nuit ! Demain matin, je veux être redevenu un garçon ! Bon tu va te bouger, oui ? Je te rappelle que ce qui arrive est entièrement de ta faute…

_- _Mais euh, Harry, je ne peux aller dans le dortoir des filles : tu le sais bien. Si je le fais, il va y avoir une sirène d'alarme qui va se déclencher… Et ça va réveiller tout le monde !

_- _D'accord, j'ai compris, fit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Qui pour effet de faire ressortir davantage en avant la poitrine fort avantageuse dont il se retrouvait doté. Neville, comme n'importe quel garçon, eût le regard automatiquement attiré par ce phénomène. Par pur intérêt bien sûr pour le mécanisme fascinant qui permet à la femme de respirer.

Harry s'en rendit bien évidemment compte et rougit encore :

_- _Tes yeux , fit-il sèchement.

_- _Hein ?

_- _Tes yeux , répéta-t-il. Ils sont collés sur ma poitrine, espèce d'obsédé !

_- _Désolé, fit Neville, troublé malgré lui.

Car il fallait bien avouer que Harry était devenue très très féminine… Ses sempiternels épis avaient disparu au profit d'une chevelure souple et soyeuse. Neville tenta de se reprendre :

_- _Oui, bref, il va falloir que tu ailles toi-même réveiller Hermione. Moi, je vais aller prévenir Ron…

_- _Surtout pas !", le coupa Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant ! Ce n'est pas la peine.

Intérieurement, Harry pensait que Ron risquait d'avoir le même type de réaction que Neville et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça de la part de son meilleur ami. Il y avait pire bien sûr : Ron pouvait éclater de rire à la vue de sa mésaventure avant de réaliser la gravité de la situation… Harry avait les nerfs à vif et il n'avait aucunement envie de vivre ça. Il se doutait qu'il éclaterait probablement en sanglots.

_- _Je vais trouver Hermione. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu essaies de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec précision, et tu restes là. Et tu ne racontes à personne ce qui m'est arrivé. Compris !

_- _Oui Harry, balbutia Neville sous le choc, alors que Harry s'éloignait.

Il commençait à réaliser pleinement la bourde qu'il avait faite. Plus fort que de faire exploser un chaudron. Il avait transformé Harry en fille. Et une jeune fille vraiment très attirante. C'était dingue ce que des vêtements masculins pouvait être sexy sur une jeune fille…

Neville rougit avant d'essayer de se rappeler les paroles de son incantation… Ce qui n'était pas gagné !

* * *

**Précisions utiles…**

En octobre 2002, Babydracky et moi-même papotions tranquillement au téléphone de fics et surtout, des relations Harry/Draco. Quand l'une de nous deux - impossible de savoir qui - émit l'intéressante idée suivante :

_-_ Dis donc, t'imagines Harry transformé en fille ?

Et de poursuivre aussitôt avec Draco et tous les aléas à la vie féminine que les hommes bienheureux ignorent. Ayant raccrochée, je me suis empressée de noter toutes idées que nous avions eu, parce que c'est bien connu, les idées n'ont qu'une idée, prendre la poudre d'escampette… Babydracky a continué joyeusement ses fics, et moi j'ai juste ouvert une page dans mon ordi. Après j'ai eu l'idée du pourquoi du comment Harry se retrouverait Harriette, sans vraiment oser poursuivre : après tout, nous étions deux auteurs, et je n'osais pas trop écrire toute seule cette histoire. Dans le même temps, on m'avait demandé une fanfic de Harry, pour un fanzine. J'ai donc repris le seul début que j'avais, celui-ci, et qui donne la fic « Trois vœux ». Et qui à part les quelques paragraphes sur l'anniversaire de Neville, n'a strictement rien à voir. C'était un fanzine tout public… J'ai finalement repris cette fanfic avec l'accord de Babydracky. Je commençais à trouver qu'un truc pareil ne devait pas dormir au fond d'un dossier.

Je me suis rendue compte il y a peu que quelqu'un sur ffnet avait écrit sur cette idée. Pour ne pas m'influencer, je n'ai pas lu sa fic. J'espère simplement cette fic est assez différente pour que son auteur ne m'en veuille pas…

**Enfin, le titre de la fic changera au prochain chapitre. Ce sera donc « la véritable histoire de Harriette »… Je ne pouvais pas le mettre pour le premier chapitre et gâcher la surprise !**

**Et comme d'habitude, faites-moi part de vos idées et de vos réactions. Vous savez que je réponds toujours et que j'adore vous lire !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	2. Une nouvelle élève

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Toujours avec Fred et George dans la fic : j'arrive pas à les laisser quitter Poudlard !

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Draco : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »… Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Draco sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Draco fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Auteurs, pour l'idée de la fic et la plupart des situations : Babydracky / Mélindra

Auteur, pour la rédaction de la fic : Mélindra

Rating : R ! (évidemment…)

Couple : Harry / Draco (ô quelle surprise…)

Résumé : Harry se retrouve transformé en fille, à son plus grand malheur. Son désarroi est encore plus grand quand il découvre qu'il plait beaucoup à Draco sous cette forme. Et que ce dernier ne comprend pas que la jeune fille ne craque pas…

**LA VERITABLE HISTOIRE DE HARRIETTE**

**Coucou à tous !**

**Merci pour toutes reviews : elles me persuadent de continuer cette fic. Toutefois je voudrais préciser quelques points importants :**

**- la transformation de Harry n'est que temporaire. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais il redeviendra un garçon.**

**- pas de lemon tant que Harry est une fille. Je ne peux pas écrire ça, je suis désolée. Eventuellement, quelques papouilles, oui. Si Draco arrive à l'attraper… Mais pas plus !**

**- donc ce sera un véritable slash entre Harry et Draco.**

**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui espéraient un lemon avec Harriette. **

**Bon j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Je tiens à signaler que Babydracky avait lu le début du premier chapitre, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'imaginait pas cette idée écrite comme ça.**

Onarluca : Comme toujours (ou presque) tu es la première… Je suis contente que tu aimes bien car j'avais toujours de gros doutes sur cette fic. J'en ai toujours n'ayant pas encore toute le fic en tête… Cette fois, je vais essayer de mettre plus Harry et Draco en confrontation… Gros bisous !

Namasta : Merci ! Draco n'a pas fini de se prendre des râteaux, c'est très bien pour son orgueil de Serpentard ! Bisous !

Galouz : J'espère toujours que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, car c'est vrai que Harry en fille c'est quand même un peu particulier. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essayerais toujours d'écrire tout ça avec beaucoup d'humour. J'étais mdr à ta review, avec les différentes histoires de Harriette. J'ai beaucoup aimé voir ta réaction en direct. Et qui sait, peut-être que les bonhommes de neige n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot ? Gros bisous !

Marry : Moi aussi je suis impatiente de lire la suite, car pour le moment je n'ai que des idées en vrac… J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! Bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Bien, c'était donc un bon choix de ma part. Mettre vite la suite ? Heu, avec les Dieux, c'est pas gagné… Surtout que celle-ci a moins de succès… J'avoue, je marche beaucoup à la motivation, mais je te promets de la finir ! En tout cas tu m'as rassurée quant à l'autre auteur qui a écrit sur ce sujet. Il faut vraiment que j'aille lire tes fics, mais comme je passe mon temps à écrire… J'y arriverais ! Plein de bisous !

Black Sharne : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ne t'en fais pas c'est bien un slash comme je l'ai précisé au début de ce chapitre. Et d'ailleurs Harry se sent un mec dans un corps de fille, d'où sa réaction épidermique au 1er chapitre ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé mes autres fics ! Bisous !

Leviathoune : Merci ! Euh… Je ne crois pas que je vais écrire _tous_ les détails du calvaire de Harry, il ne mérite pas ça le pauvre… Tu crois pas ? Gros bisous !

Oxaline : Eh bien, je vois que ça t'a plu ! C'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée à détailler leur « première approche »… Je pense que je m'amuserais aussi avec les autres ! De toute façon, je compte sur toi pour me donner ton avis ! Plein de bisous !

Vif d'or : Des bonnes idées ? On verra, j'ai une feuille où j'ai griffonné toutes les bêtises qui nous sont venues à l'esprit… J'espère que tu en riras autant que moi ! J'en connais deux qui vont passer de drôles de moment, moi… Gros gros bisous ma belle !

Petite Dilly : Je sais, la suite a mis du temps, mais je veux que ce soit bien écrit, et surtout crédible dans les réactions de Harry… J'espère que tu trouveras toujours que c'est très bien fait… En tout cas je fais tout pour ! Bisous !

Yue-kero : Je me demande si ta review n'a pas été coupée sur le fin, j'ai un doute… Ca arrive ces temps-ci. Oui, je sais bien Harriette n'est pas un prénom kawai. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le prénom de Jade et celui d'Arwen… Seul hic, le Harry que j'ai en tête ne veut pas en entendre parler, j'ai même essayé de faire passer ce message par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore. Mais quand je travaille avec des persos, ils ont vraiment leur propre personnalité, et vivent à leur manière, ce qui implique parfois des choix différents dans les événements. Là Harry veut revendiquer sa masculinité, car il veut redevenir ce qu'il était… Abandonner son prénom serait comme renoncer à tout espoir. Je ne sais pas si ma réponse te plaira, mais… Peut-être que tu aurais préféré qu'il reste une fille ? Gros bisous !

Gaelle Griffondor : Vi une autre fidèle reviewse qui débarque ici ! Youpi ! Bon j'espère que ça te plaira autant que la fic précédente ! Gros bisous !

Chapitre 2 – Une nouvelle élève

Harry se dirigea donc vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles qu'il monta lentement. La sirène ne se déclencha pas : quelque part il aurait préféré que ce fut le cas, car cela aurait pu vouloir dire que le sortilège n'était que temporaire… ou seulement partiel. Il entra discrètement dans plusieurs dortoirs, avant de trouver celui d'Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des piles de livres près de son lit…

Ayant écarté les rideaux rouges du lit, il trouva Hermione profondément endormie : il la réveilla en douceur, n'ayant aucune envie de la voir se réveiller en sursaut et alerter ainsi tout le dortoir.

- Hermione, réveille-toi, s'il te plait. C'est vraiment _très_ important, chuchota-t-il. C'est moi, Harry, insista-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par entrouvrir les yeux.

Le ton pressant de la voix bizarre de Harry força Hermione à se réveiller.

- Harry , fit-elle d'une voix encore endormie. T'as les cheveux longs ?

-Oui. Ecoute, c'est important, il faut que tu te lèves tout de suite.

Elle bailla, avant de remarquer avec bon sens :

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles , demanda-t-elle surprise.

Elle s'assit pour le regarder attentivement.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé , s'exclama-t-elle.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres , souffla-t-il, affolé.

Hermione, intriguée, prit rapidement sa robe de sorcier avant de descendre avec Harry dans la salle commune. Le dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité ne lui avait pas permis de se rendre compte de l'importance du changement de Harry. Stupéfaite, elle se couvrit la bouche des mains, comme pour empêcher un hurlement hystérique.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, _Harry_ , s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

- C'est ma faute, murmura Neville, jusque là passé inaperçu. C'est entièrement ma faute…

Durant l'absence de Harry, il avait réuni les éléments de sa nouvelle baguette : l'ancienne qui venait de son père avait été cassé l'été dernier… Sa grand-mère lui en avait donc acheté une nouvelle. Qui avait survécu donc quatre mois…

- Neville, dit Hermione, attends, tu es incapable d'avoir fait…

Elle s'interrompit, le regard attiré par une chaînette argentée curieusement familière…

- L'Amplifaguette… Oh non… Non, ne me dis pas que… que…

- Si Hermione, confirma Harry. C'est à cause de ça que son sort débile a marché.

Il eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Enfin, tu dois réussir à arranger, ça, non ?

- Mais Harry, objecta-t-elle, ça dépasse de très loin ce que je croyais impossible !

- Je suis sûr(e) que tu vas trouver un moyen ! Tu trouves toujours un moyen , lui rappela-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Mais…

- Et cette nuit , ajouta Harry. On a toute la nuit, je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver. On va aller dans la bibliothèque, feuilleter les vieux grimoires sur les transformations, et on va trouver une formule, ou alors une potion… Sans doute dans la Réserve…

- Harry, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix très douce, la transformation d'un homme en femme est impossible…. Tu sais que je lis beaucoup , continua-t-elle à expliquer sur le même ton.

Harry hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge lui coupant la voix.

- Harry, je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais lu quelque chose sur ce domaine. Peut-être parce que beaucoup des grands sorciers étaient des hommes et ne tenaient pas à faire l'expérience de la féminité , ajouta-t-elle avec un certain dédain.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je vais chercher Harry, assura-t-elle, durant autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Mais en une nuit, c'est impossible ! Même si une potion nous donnait la solution, il faudrait des ingrédients très puissants, du genre de ceux que Snape garde dans son armoire privée et fermée à quadruple tour depuis notre dernière escapade…

Harry la regarda, incrédule et choqué, et éclata en sanglots. Hermione s'avança alors vers lui –euh elle – pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ecoute, je vais aller chercher le Professeur Mac Gonagall, chuchota-t-elle. Qui sait, elle en saura peut-être plus, dit-elle avec espoir.

Elle s'écarta :

- Neville, tu peux rester un moment avec Harry ? Je vais chercher Mac Gonagall…

- Bien sûr, répondit Neville.

Hermione se hâta de rejoindre le bureau du professeur. Il était minuit passé, mais Minerva ne dormait pas encore : elle corrigeait ses copies…

- Entrez, dit-elle quand on frappa à la porte.

D'un geste indubitablement nerveux.

- Miss Granger , s'étonna-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il , demanda Minerva aussitôt inquiète.

- Eh bien, c'est au sujet de Harry… Il a été victime d'un sortilège lancé par Neville…

- Par Monsieur Lonbubat ? Oh, ce ne doit pas être si grave, fit Minerva, infiniment soulagée.

Mais Hermione restait toujours sérieuse.

- J'ai bien peur que si : la grand-mère de Neville lui a offert un Amplifaguette, et… Eh bien… Il a réussi à transformer Harry… En fille, finit par dire Hermione.

Le professeur la regarda :

- Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse…

Mais devant l'expression si grave de Hermione, elle s'arrêta.

- Dans quel état est-il , finit par demander le professeur Mac Gonagall d'un ton grave.

- Il est… effondré. Vraiment effondré. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, murmura Hermione avec beaucoup de peine.

Minerva hocha la tête.

- Je vous accompagne…

Harry était assis, cherchant désespérément à oublier ce terrible cauchemar. Neville terriblement accablé par sa monumentale bourde, restait silencieux dans un coin. Ils entendirent le tableau pivoter et se refermer. Et quand le chef de maison entra dans la salle commune, Harry se leva avec lenteur.

Le professeur Minerva marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Harry. D'un regard elle nota tous les changements survenus en lui. Harry était devenue une superbe jeune fille. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire très gentiment :

- Mon dieu, vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère, Harry. La même finesse des traits, votre façon de marcher…, acheva-t-elle dans un soupir ému.

Harry ressentit un coup au cœur, avant de se sentir rougir, terriblement gêné d'être… si… féminin. Beaucoup trop féminin.

- Comment est-ce que tout cela est arrivé , reprit-elle , en revenant à l'essentiel.

Neville se leva à son tour et relata tout ce qui c'était passé, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, alors que Harry restait silencieux.

- Est-ce que vous avez une solution , choisit-il simplement de dire à la fin des pénibles explications du responsable de son infortune.

Elle soupira :

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois cela, avoua-t-elle. Allons voir le directeur Harry, qui sait, il aura peut-être une idée pour vous faire redevenir comme avant… Ses connaissances dépassent de loin les miennes, laissa-t-elle espérer.

- Euh moi aussi, je dois y aller , demanda Neville dans un murmure.

- _Surtout_ vous, oui , répondit Minerva. Et prenez votre Amplifaguette !

Ce fut donc un petit groupe qui quitta la tour des Gryffondor pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Et au moment où ils passaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame…

- Mais qui êtes vous , s'exclama la Grosse Dame. Vous là Mademoiselle, je ne vous connais pas et…

- Ca suffit, intervint alors le professeur d'un ton sec. Il s'agit d'une des élèves !

- Mais…

- Ecoutez, cette jeune fille est nouvelle et connaît le mot de passe, alors vous la laisserez rentrer normalement…, reprit Minerva avec un peu plus de calme.

- On ne me dit jamais rien à moi…, maugréa le tableau.

_&&&&&&&&_

- Entrez, entrez, fit Dumbledore quand le professeur frappa à la porte.

Le petit groupe entra, passablement gêné par l'étrange situation.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étrange arrivante. Le professeur Minerva lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- Je vois…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même… C'est donc grâce à l'Amplifaguette, n'est-ce pas , fit-il à l'attention de Neville qui hocha la tête.

- Il est devenu tout argenté, expliqua Neville toujours confus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fonctionne encore. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Essaie de te rappeler la formule, dès ce soir, car demain matin tu risques d'avoir tout oublié. Minerva, vous devriez essayer de lui lancer ce sort de mémoire. Peut-être cela l'aidera-t-il à se rappeler les termes exacts qu'il a utilisé.

Et comme Neville lui tendait la chaînette. Albus se leva pour la prendre. Il la tourna songeusement entre ses mains puis il s'approcha de Harry.

- Harry, fit-il gravement, je crois que certaines mesures s'imposent. Normalement la magie ne permet pas de transformer ainsi les personnes…

- Mais…, balbutia Harry.

- On trouvera une solution, c'est promis : ce que la magie a fait, elle doit le pouvoir le défaire, le rassura-t-il. Je vais alerter tous les plus grands sorciers, tout en gardant ton anonymat, évidemment. Qu'il s'agisse d'un sort, d'une potion, d'un objet, on trouvera, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry soupira, un peu soulagé, car Albus ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il lui avait caché des choses certes, mais… Il restait un espoir. Un espoir dont Harry avait terriblement besoin pour ne pas craquer…

- Je lirais toute la bibliothèque, promit Hermione. Tous les ouvrages possibles qui pourraient t'aider !

- Et de mon côté, je contacterai tous les sorciers compétents que je pourrais, intervint alors Minerva.

Harry inspira à fond pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant leur sollicitude. Hermione lui prit la main :

- Je te jure que tu ne resteras pas longtemps comme ça…

- Mais en attendant Harry, il faut que personne d'autre que nous ne soit au courant, suggéra Albus. Et d'ailleurs tu suivras tous tes cours mais en tant que nouvelle élève de Poudlard.

Harry le regarda complètement effaré.

- Mais ils vont tout deviner ! Je ne peux pas aller en cours ! Je pourrais rester à l'infirmerie, ou n'importe où, mais je ne peux pas aller en cours !

- Et déprimer toute la journée , souleva Albus. Non, ce n'est pas une solution. Tout d'abord…

Il prit les lunettes de Harry pour les transformer en un coup de baguette en une monture plus féminine et surtout… neuve.

- Voilà, fit-il en les lui reposant sur son nez. Comme cela, c'est beaucoup mieux… Et demain juste après les cours, Hermione t'accompagneras à Pré-au-Lard pour t'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe et tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Il faudra changer toutes tes affaires, plume, chaudron, etc… Je garderais tes anciennes affaires, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mais que va dire Ron, et les autre ? Et l'équipe de Quidditch , s'affola Harry.

- Pour Ron, je crois qu'il faudra garder le secret. Par contre, peut-être que tu pourras demander à Angelina le poste d'attrapeur. Une fois qu'elle t'aura vue voler, elle acceptera sûrement, rétorqua Albus avec son optimisme habituel.

- On n'aura qu'à dire que Harry a eu un problème familial urgent et qu'il a du quitter précipitamment l'école pendant la nuit, suggéra Hermione.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer, dit Albus. Ce n'est l'affaire que de peu de temps, assura-t-il. Par contre, commença-t-il avec lenteur, il va sans doute falloir que… tu changes de prénom…

Devant le silence consterné de Harry il poursuivit :

- Tu dois prendre un prénom… féminin, précisa-t-il avec douceur. Tu savais que ta mère avait dit qu'elle t'appellerait Jade comme sa grand-mère si tu avais été une fille ?

- Non, dit Harry, je refuse de m'appeler comme une fille. Je suis un garçon. Coincé dans un corps de fille, mais toujours un garçon. Et je vais redevenir ce que j'étais !

- Mais en attendant, si tu ne veux pas que tous les élèves sachent…, commença Hermione sans pouvoir finir.

- D'accord, céda Harry de mauvaise grâce. Ce sera Harriette ! Harriette Evans , précisa-t-il.

- Mais euh… Tu es sûre , demanda Hermione avec perplexité. Ce n'est pas tellement… joli…, acheva-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Oui je suis sûr, parce que je ne veux pas m'habituer à un autre prénom que le mien, et là au moins c'est suffisamment familier pour que je ne l'oublie pas. Et quelque part c'est toujours mon prénom…, expliqua Harry. Toujours, répéta-t-il avec fermeté.

- Bien de toute façon si tu le veux, tu pourras demander aux autres élèves et aux professeurs à ce que l'on utilise ton second prénom Jade, si par malheur la situation devait durer, dit gentiment Albus.

- Vous venez de me dire l'inverse , releva Harry inquiet.

- _Si_, j'ai dit _si_, précisa Albus. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je préviens tous les grands sorciers… Tout de suite , ajouta-t-il sous le regard bouleversé de Harry.

_&&&&&&&&_

Le lendemain matin arriva très vite et Harry se leva épuisé. Et espérant avec désespoir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais et atroce cauchemar. Mais tout était comme la veille.

Il s'éveilla donc seul dans l'un des petits dortoirs côté filles, Dumbledore n'ayant pas voulu lui faire partager le dortoir d'autres jeunes filles… Hermione l'avait aidée à enlever toutes ses affaires du dortoir des garçons dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle avait également promis de tout expliquer à Ron, car Harry s'était senti incapable de mentir à Ron, même dans un simple mot. Il alla se laver et se dévêtit en évitant obstinément de se regarder dans le miroir. La douche fut un véritable calvaire – c'était lui sans être lui - et il en sortit au bord des larmes. Et le miroir le surpris entièrement nue. Il s'observa un moment. Regarda son double féminin. Seul le regard – ces yeux verts hérités de sa mère – restait inchangé. Mais c'était toujours lui. Il avait toujours les traces des combats passés sur sa poitrine, et les bleus de son dernier entraînement de Quidditch sur les jambes et aux bras. Oui, toujours lui. Et il redeviendrait un jeune adolescent. Bientôt. Il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore.

On frappa doucement à se porte. Il se hâta de mettre de s'enrouler dans une serviette de bain avant de dire :

- Entrez…

- Bonjour Harry…iette, acheva Hermione en entrant. Je viens d'apporter des affaires pour aujourd'hui, puisqu'on n'ira que ce soir t'en acheter des nouvelles.

Harry regarda les sous-vêtements bien en vue sur l'uniforme féminin de l'école. Uniforme qui comportait évidemment une jupe. Le truc qui lui semblait déjà dès le départ être l'incarnation de l'opposé du mot « pratique ».

- Et il faut vraiment que je porte ça , fit-il d'un air navré. _Tout_ ça ?

- Oui, soupira Hermione. Tu veux… que je t'aide ?

- Non non, je vais me débrouiller… Tu veux bien aller dans le dortoir ?

Harry mit du temps à s'habiller. Hermione avait heureusement pris la précaution d'arriver assez tôt qu'il ait le temps de s'habiller. Il sortit de la salle de bain correctement vêtu et peigné. Elles descendirent lentement les escaliers, Harry appréhendait à chaque pas de rencontrer quelqu'un mais tout le monde était déjà en route pour la Salle à Manger. Mais pourtant quelqu'un les avait attendu…

- Bonjour Harriette, fit Neville avec une très grande gêne.

Il avait culpabilisé toute la nuit.

- 'Jour Neville…

Harriette retint à temps un mouvement d'humeur : Neville était la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir pendant… Oh, les deux prochains siècles ? Au moins, en tout cas !

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai réussi à retrouver la formule et je l'ai donné au professeur Mac Gonagall, dit Neville.

Harriette hocha la tête :

- N'oublies pas de m'appeler par mon nouveau prénom Neville… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te trompes devant tout le monde.

Il y avait quelque chose de suffisamment menaçant dans sa voix pourtant très douce pour que Neville comprenne le message.

- Promis Harriette…, jura-t-il toujours atterré par ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Harriette hésita devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Puis il entra, toujours accompagné de Neville et de Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé de sa vie. Ou alors peut-être lors de son défi, avec le dragon en quatrième année… Ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, alors que tout le monde observait la nouvelle venue…

- Et regardez, fit Crabbe en donnant un coup de coude à Draco, la Sang-de-Bourbe a une nouvelle copine.

- Waaouuh, ajouta Goyle. J'aimerais bien passer un petit quart d'heure avec cette beauté…, dit-il avant de rire. De préférence dans un placard bien tranquille…

Son rire gras donna une vague nausée à Draco, alors qu'il attendait toujours que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore donne le signal pour que commence enfin le service… Par désœuvrement, il jeta un coup d'elle à la fameuse « nouvelle copine »… Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, une silhouette harmonieuse et quelque chose de… terriblement innocent. Peut-être était-ce l'absence totale de maquillage – le contraste était frappant par rapport à Pansy – ou… Comment dire ? Ce fut seulement lorsque la jeune fille s'assit que Draco se fit la remarque incongrue qu'elle était belle, tout simplement. Et donc terriblement intéressante…

- Mes chers amis, fit alors Dumbledore, en se levant, j'ai deux nouvelles aujourd'hui à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Monsieur Harry Potter a dû s'absenter provisoirement pour d'importante raisons familiales… Ensuite j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous accueillons parmi nous une nouvelle élève. Lors d'une cérémonie privée avec le choipeau, cette nouvelle élève a été affectée dans la maison des Gryffondor. Je vous demande donc de saluer cette nouvelle élève et de lui faire un accueil chaleureux car elle est très timide. Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Harriette Evans !

* * *

**Je suis désolée du retard, mais c'est du à mes 2 autres fics… Qui étant drôles aussi monopolisent aussi mon attention… Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, mais je crois que je resterais toujours très lente pour cette fic… **

**Ah euh, et pardon pour les petites fautes d'orthographe : j'ai dû mal à considérer que Harry est un « elle » avec les accords qui vont avec….**

**Ce chapitre est certes moins intéressant que ce qui attend Harry, mais il est important pour bien placer l'histoire… J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié, au moins un tout petit peu ? Comme à chaque fois, laissez-moi des reviews et donnez-moi votre avis, réponse assurée !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	3. De la condition féminine

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Toujours avec Fred et George dans la fic : j'arrive pas à les laisser quitter Poudlard !

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Draco : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »… Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Draco sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Draco fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

**LA VERITABLE HISTOIRE DE HARRIETTE**

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je m'excuse de mon long retard (je rappelle que c'est aussi du à la fic pour le fanzine de Tiayel) , mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec cette fic : je n'arrive pas à la rendre aussi drôle que les autres. Je pense par conséquent qu'elle sera moins longue que je ne le pensais…**

Onarluca : Bien, alors je continue comme ça ! J'ai de quoi écrire… Gros bisous !

Farahon : Coucou ! Merci pour les deux reviews ! Il a baissé les yeux ? Bah, il était peut-être très timide… Des lèvres rouges fraise ? Pourquoi j'avais pas ça à la fac ? Oui d'accord, il aurait peut-être fallu que je lève les yeux de mes livres, mais quand même ! Oui c'est exactement ça : quelque part je me veux montrer à Harry tous les petits problèmes de la vie féminine, au delà de l'aspect comique de cette fic. Je trouve ça intéressant à écrire, parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas tout ça et je trouve ça injuste ! Voilà, j'espère que le suite t'amusera… Gros bisous !

Alinemcb54 : Je vais continuer, juré ! Gros bisous !

Leviathoune : La suite sera plus drôle… Juré ! Ben oui, ça peut être drôle mais bon… Je ne peux vraiment pas écrire ça… Mais il y aura d'autres trucs drôles ! Bisous !

Crazysnape : Oui je sais j'ai eu la main un peu lourde que la réaction de Goyle : elle est trop réaliste… Eviter Draco… Ben il va tracer Ryry… Mais Draco c'est un peu comme le lapin dans le chapeau : toujours là quand on ne s'y attend pas ! Et surtout terriblement rusé ! Ca promet… Gros bisous !

Britany LovArt : C'est vrai ? Comme je n'ai pas toujours le temps de lire beaucoup de fics, je ne savais pas qu'il en avait beaucoup sur ce thème… Mais je suis contente que tu aimes. Gros bisous !

Gaelle Griffondor : Oui c'est vrai que dans cette nouvelle fic il n'y a qu'une seule histoire, celle du slash, alors que pour l'autre il en avait deux. Je dois dire pour la précédente fic j'ai mis 7 mois à l'écrire et à cogiter… Enfin je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour qu'elle soit meilleure ! Gros bisous !

Lolodidie : Eh ben, je crois qu'il a beaucoup plus de fics que je ne le pensais sur ce thème… Ce qui est bien c'est que je crois que tout le monde écrit des trucs différents ! Voui j'aime beaucoup le prénom de Harriette : ça lui va bien ! Même si on dirait une bonne blague… Oh avec Draco il va se passer des choses… Un peu comme la première scène, je crois, enfin tant que Harry continuera à courir… Je continues, lentement, mais sûrement ! Bisous !

Galouz : Voui j'oserais remettre les bonhommes de neige dans cette fic… Tiens oui, excellente idée pour les ingrédients des potions et d'ailleurs… Ca y est je crois savoir comment Harry va redevenir ce qu'il était ! Merci ma grande ! La Salle sur demande, évidemment ! Il faudra que je creuse mais c'est dans cette direction. Et non Ron ne saura rien ou alors pas tout de suite… Non Ron ne connaît pas le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Harry, enfin je ne crois pas. Oui Ryry est très innocent dans cette fic et Draco est le grand méchant loup. Ne me demande pas où est la grand-mère veux-tu ? Non Bubus (j'adore ce surnom débile !) ne dira rien aux autres profs, mais voilà, Snape a bien connu Lily… La suite sera plus drôle. Et à mon avis l'école entière est sous un charme de débilité pour ne pas tilter que Harriette Harry… Un peu comme Rary Harry… Je vais réussir à écrire des débilités, peut-être pas pire que le dragon, mais… Gros gros bisous !

Yue-kero : Bon je suis contente que tu ne sois pas trop déçue ! Et je vais me faire une douleur pour les papouilles avec Harriette. Toujours si Draco arrive à l'attraper. Je voulais essayee d'updater un chapitre par fic donc je dois faire un tour (updater les 2 autres) pour mettre un chapitre pour celle-ci. Mais comme je veux terminer mon calendrier et que je fias aussi des OS (hpdm), ça fausse un peu. Je n'ai aucune idée (mais alors aucune) du nombre de chapitres, mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu longue pour les lemons : il y en a (voir les fics R) mais je n'aime pas trop quand les persos se sautent dessus dès le départ. Donc j'aime bien mettre les choses en place et hélas malgré mes efforts eh bien je prends mon temps. Gros bisous !

Vert emeraude : Oui exactement, c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de montrer à Harry en plus de se faire harceler par notre blondinet préféré. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre : je n'ai qu'une feuille avec les idées que Babydracky et moi avons eu et je vais broder dessus. Je n'ai pas fait de chapitrage pour le moment enfin pas vraiment… Bisous !

Celine.s/Line/C-Line : J'espère que tu aimeras encore plus la suite ! Il faut juste que je planifie les « assauts » de Draco. Irréaliste ? Bah d'une certaine façon, mais du moment que c'est drôle, et puis cohérent au niveau de leurs réactions ! Bisous !

Zeynel : Merci ! Voici la suite et ça devient plus drôle… Comme tu dis c'était nécessaire pour expliquer d'où venait Harriette et respecter un peu les réactions de Harry. Gros bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Bien au moins comme tu suis les autres fics, tu as régulièrement de quoi lire… Mais tu ne lis pas le hpss ? C'est dommage pour tes fics : pourquoi les supprimer ? Surtout ne fais pas de complexe, plus on écrit plus on s'améliore ! (et je me dis que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, tu sais !) Et je suis sûre que tu écris bien. Y'a pas de raison. Surtout tu dois avoir des reviews qui te le disent. Merci de m'avoir rassurée, c'est vrai qu'on angoisse vite quand on soumet ce qu'on écrit à d'autres personnes. Waou Super-Her-mio-neu a sorti sa cape pour moi ! Je t'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil... Youpi et gros bisous !

Oxaline : C'est vrai, il fallait ça avant de s'attaquer à la suite. Je suis contente de l'avoir bien fait, ce n'est pas les passages que je préfère écrire. Ce que tu me dis est toujours adorable ! Oui ça va être très intéressant. Draco va avoir un coup de foudre… Et voici la suite ! Gros bisous !

Miceliandre : Oui Harry a eu de la chance que Neville le transforme en une jolie fille ! Ca aurait pu être pire. Euh un troll peut-être pas. Je crois surtout qu'il va découvrir que la vie d'une fille dans un internat n'est pas une partie de plaisir… Gros bisous !

Jessy : Je ne suis pas certaine que ça va s'arranger pour Harry… Mais je le tiendrais éloigner de Goyle. Je crois que j'ai voulu être trop réaliste… Bisous !

Vif d'or : T'es trop gentille avec moi… Ce sera plus drôle par la suite, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir atteindre les sommets de Rary… Ou le fond, c'est tout comme… Gros gros bisous !

Marijuane : Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment gentil. Originale pourtant je ne sais pas trop car il y a déjà eu des fics sur cette idée. Je finis par penser que c'est la moins originale que j'écris… C'est peut-être pour ça que je m'amuse plus sur les autres. Non je ne ferais pas un update tout les 6 mois pour la bonne raison que dans 6 mois je n'aurais plus envie de l'écrire. Je voudrais surtout terminer mon calendrier… Je m'amuse trop avec mon dragon pour le lâcher si facilement. Bisous !

Abella : Je ne peux dire qu'il ressemble à son père alors qu'il se retrouve en fille ! Ou alors James Potter avait des mœurs étranges… Non c'est vraiment pitoyable Harry en fille parce qu'il se sent très très mal dans sa peau. Surtout avec Draco aux alentours. Et tu sais quoi ? Après avoir écrit le 1er chapitre, je me suis demandé pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi ce n'était pas Draco en fille ? Et c'était trop tard. Peut-être une autre fois… Oui j'ai deux autres fics en cours qui m'amusent beaucoup : le calendrier et mon petit dragon pervers… Gros bisous !

Aresse : Merci et j'espère que la suite sera bien meilleure ! En tout cas, ce sera plus drôle ! Bisous !

WendyMalfoy : Merci ! C'est que Neville est le champion des gaffes, et là il s'est surpassé ! Je devrais arriver à faire plus drôle… Bisous

Chapitre 3 – De la condition féminine…

L'ovation fut reprise par les Gryffondor qui applaudirent avec chaleur. Et alors que Harriette avait envie de se faire toute petite… Surtout de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais toute la tablée l'applaudissait, enfin surtout la gente masculine très heureux qu'une si adorable jeune fille soit à Gryffondor. Cela voulait dire qu'ils seraient les premiers pour lui proposer de l'aider dans ses devoirs. Et lui proposer une Biéraubeurre les week-ends de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Une seule élève faisait ne partageait pas la joie ambiante : Angelina, digne successeur d'Olivier Dubois qui perdait son attrapeur. Elle faisait donc vraiment grise mine.

Harry, que nous appellerons désormais Harriette, buvait tristement son thé. Il, euh non, elle avait encore espéré qu'elle resterait à l'infirmerie, mais Dumbledore avait refusé, même quand il avait insisté : hors de question qu'il loupe des cours alors qu'il était parfaitement en état de les suivre. Comme si on pouvait l'être quand on portait une jupe ! Seuls Hermione et Neville qui étaient au courant, étaient tristes, Neville par culpabilité, Hermione par impuissance. Ron maugréait :

- Mais pourquoi Harry ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé, hein ! On est amis, oui ou non, il aurait pu me dire, qu'il y avait des problèmes dans sa famille, avec les moldus…

Et cela durait depuis que Ron s'était réveillé et que Neville l'avait averti du brusque départ de Harry. Il ne décolérait pas.

- Ron, fit Hermione un peu excédée, et si tu arrêtais de penser à toi ? Je suis sûre que Harry t'écrira et que de toute façon, il reviendra vite , conclut-elle avec conviction.

- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison, répondit Ron en mâchouillant une tartine de confiture. Mais…

- Ron et si tu faisais plutôt connaissance avec Harriette , suggéra Fred.

Ou George : il arrivait régulièrement qu'ils échangent leur vêtements brodés à leurs initiales.

- Elle est vraiment mignonne, ajouta son jumeau. Vraiment très très jolie…

Harry rougit, tout en se sentant très mal à l'aise. Hermione trouva utile de préciser :

- Ne vous y attachez pas trop, Harriette n'est que là que temporairement, n'est-ce pas Harriette, fit-elle à la jeune fille assise à ses côtés.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure, toujours très rougissante.

Bordel de mes deux ! Comment, comment on arrête ça ? Cette saloperie de rougeur, hein ! Comment font les filles pour supporter ça ?

Et ce n'était que la soixantième fois depuis le matin qu'il se demandait ça.

Cela avait commencé avec les sous-vêtements, s'était poursuivi avec les vêtements. L'apothéose, c'était ce slip qui trouvait intelligent de lui rentrer dans les fesses. Ou ce soutien-gorge infernal qui le serrait… Un homme, c'était libre : des vêtements amples, et pas de chichis. Les femmes, c'était que des trucs serrés et contraignants. Un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar… Un truc qu'aucun homme n'aurait du connaître…

- Alors, belle enfant, commença Seamus, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi, hein ?

- Tu n'es pas très poli, rétorqua Hermione. Elle a tout à découvrir ici, elle te parlera d'elle-même plus tard. Pour le moment, laisse-la manger en paix.

La cloche du premier cours retentit alors que le petit-déjeuner s'achevait.

Harriette se leva, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, stressée avec tous les regards fixés sur elle.

- Eh Draco, fit Crabbe, t'as vu la nouvelle ?

- Elle est pas mal, ajouta Goyle.

Draco jeta un nouveau regard sur la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux longs, magnifiques avec des reflets cuivrés. La silhouette fine et élancée, elle avait la grâce d'une danseuse… Mais surtout, très timide, elle s'accrochait à Hermione. C'était sans doute ça plus que tout le reste qui attira l'attention Draco. Une beauté timide…

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas laisser , demanda Harry d'une voix affolée.

- Ecoute, Harry…iette, se reprit Hermione, toi tu as cours de Divination et moi d'Arithmancie…

- Oui, mais…, chuchota Harriette avec affolement.

- Dumbledore t'as dit et redit, et re-redit comme tu insistais, qu'il cherchait lui-même le remède à ton « problème ». Qu'il alertait toute la communauté des chercheurs en sorcellerie tout en garantissant ton anonymat ! Mais en attendant, eh bien, il faut que tu ailles en cours…

- Hermione, fit Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas écouté, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi en cours ?

- Avec cette vieille chouette ? Ah non, une année, ça m'a suffit… Et… Ron, appela-t-elle plus fort, dis tu veux bien accompagner Harriette au cours de Divination. Moi je vais à mon cours…

- Bien sûr, répondit Ron.

Il regarda Harriette accrochée au bras d'Hermione.

- Viens, je vais te montrer où c'est.

Et Harriette se retrouva à suivre Ron, terriblement mal à l'aise dans son nouvel uniforme… Cette saloperie de jupe semblait se raccourcir à chaque pas. Alors Harriette la tenait fermement d'une main.

- Ca va pas ? demanda Ron intrigué.

- Si si, je te suis, passe devant, répondit Harriette, le sourire un peu crispé.

Hors de question qu'il se retrouve devant n'importe quel mec : tous des obsédés ! Il le savait bien… Minute, je suis un mec, je suis un mec, je suis un mec. Ah, faut pas que j'oublie ça, je suis un mec et donc ben je suis obsédé comme eux.

Harriette soupira :

- Non je ne suis pas obsédé et donc si j'arrêtais de penser, hein ?

Oui arrêter de penser pour stopper la pensée qui menaçait d'émerger :

« Qu'est-ce je suis ? »

Le professeur Trelawney parut ravie d'avoir une nouvelle élève et Harriette fut soulagée de ne pas avoir le droit aux sempiternelles catastrophes et mort en tous genres qui étaient son lot à ce cours…

Trelawney s'exclama, positivement ravie :

- Oh, une nouvelle étudiante, je suis ravie que vous ayez décidé de nous rejoindre, ma très chère…

Elle sorti avec empressement son jeu de tarot.

- En l'honneur de votre venue, je vais effectuer un tirage sur vous, pour voir s'il l'on peut un peu connaître votre passé et dévoiler votre avenir.

Harry – euh Harriette – pâlit. Pas question que cette vieille folle ne devine ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

- Je vous assure que je ne veux pas savoir…

- Mais voyons, très chère tout le monde veut savoir , objecta Trelawney en battant les cartes de son jeu de tarot.

En experte, elle sortit quatre cartes du jeu qu'elle disposa en croix.

- Eh bien, voilà qui n'est pas habituel… Voyons, il semblerait que vous vous veniez de changer de vie – normal puisque vous venez d'arriver, et que vous allez faire une rencontre amoureuse exceptionnelle ! Vous allez subir une transformation – spirituellement parlant évidemment – et… cela va vous causer quelques déboires amoureux… Vous allez avoir une fin d'année exceptionnelle, on dirait.

Harriette avait bondi au mot « transformation » qui allait arriver : ça signifiait sans doute qu'il allait redevenir lui-même. Sauf que Trelawney n'était pas une voyante fiable… La preuve, hein, pourquoi tomberait-il amoureux sous cette forme…

- Vous pourriez, heu… me donner une estimation de temps ?. Pour la euh, transformation , demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience.

Elle le regarda avec un gentil sourire :

- Un an, moins de deux je pense…, dit-elle après avoir sorti une nouvelle carte.

Harry se sentit devenir très pâle. Non pas deux ans. C'était impossible ! Il ne voyait pas alors affronter Voldemort en jupe et longs cheveux volant au vent. Avec sa chance, il s'écroulerait de rire. Et il aurait raison. Mais s'il était malchanceux, Tom lui offrirait des fleurs en lui racontant qu'il était l'amour de sa vie, qu'il était prêt à tout renoncer pour lui… Ce qui méritait réflexion, enfin peut-être : mettre fin à Voldemort sans risquer de se faire tuer… Stop, ça impliquait trop de choses. Il voulait bien se sacrifier, mais pas à ce point là. Vraiment pas !

- Ca va Harriette , demanda gentiment Ron. Ecoute, elle est nulle en tant que voyante. Archi-nulle. Ca arrivera ou pas, dans une semaine ou un mois… Alors t'inquiète pas…

Harriette regarda Ron avec surprise : son meilleur ami était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et de chouette. Ou alors il venait de succomber à son charme… Ce qui n'était guère rassurant.

- Merci, ça va aller, t'en fais pas.

Le reste du cours tomba dans sa monotonie habituelle. Tant et si bien que Harry ne se rappela sa transformation qu'en se penchant pour prendre ses affaires par terre, sa jupe lui faisant regretter son bon vieux pantalon si pratique_. Crac_ !

- Dis je crois que tu as craqué ta jupe, lui fit remarquer Ron avec une légère rougeur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder où le tissu avait lâché. Enfin pour être honnête, il avait déjà eu les yeux là, avant le « crac »…

- Arrête de mater , fit Harriette d'un ton très sec.

Ron releva les yeux surpris. C'était marrant, mais la jeune fille avait eu exactement la même intonation de voix que Harry. Ca lui avait fait très bizarre : il avait eu l'impression d'avoir maté un mec… Brrr…

Harry venait de faire une découverte frustrante : on ne pouvait pas de se pencher ni faire de grandes enjambées avec une jupe. Et Hermione allait le tuer : il venait de craquer l'une de ses jupes. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas la même réaction qu'avec ses livres. En tout cas, il fallait l'espérer.

Au cours suivant, histoire de la magie, Harriette retrouva avec soulagement Hermione : son seul point de repère dans ce monde où rien n'avait changé mais où tout lui semblait différent.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Harriette la regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant de soupirer :

- Hermione, je ne te souhaite rien de grave, mais j'aimerais qu'un jour tu te retrouves dans le corps d'un homme. Tu comprendrais un tout petit peu ce que je peux ressentir… Je n'ai plus… aucun repère. Tout est différent… Et puis… tu sais combien de garçons m'ont dévisagé depuis ce matin ? Ils m'ont regardé de bas en haut avec… Même Ron !

Harriette ne put achever et Hermione sourit :

- Ils font ça à toutes les jolies filles…

- Oui eh ben, moi j'aime pas ! Et je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Hermione fut prise d'un fou-rire avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient regardé un garçon comme ça, je crois qu'ils seraient tous malades… Ou qu'ils se poseraient de sérieuses questions sur leur sexualité…

- Sauf que je suis une fille…

- Enfin, Harriette, arrête de te plaindre , finit par dire Hermione. Tu as la chance inespérée de savoir ce que l'autre sexe peut penser… Ca te servira sûrement le jour où tu tomberas amoureux d'une fille…

Harriette la regarda avant de dire :

- Je trouve que c'est un très mauvais argument Hermione… Pour le moment la seule chose que je veux c'est redevenir moi-même…

- J'irais ce soir dans la bibliothèque, soupira Hermione. Mais tu devrais réfléchir à ma façon de voir…

- Ecoute pour le moment, tout ce qui m'arrive m'amène à penser que les filles m'indifférent. En fait, histoire de compenser mon état, je me crois plutôt _attiré_ par les hommes , ajouta-t-il avec moquerie.

Et évidemment cette phrase tomba dans l'un des rares vides du discours de Binns ce qui fit que chaque mâle de la classe put l'entendre. Et en déduire d'une part que Hermione était lesbienne et venait de lui faire une proposition, et d'autre part que cette chère et mignonne Harriette était célibataire et recherchait désespérément quelqu'un avec qui passer de torrides soirées. Tout était affaire d'interprétation…

Harriette frissonna après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle :

- Pourquoi il me fixent tous, tout à coup ?

- Tu sais bien ce que n'importe quel homme penserait de ce que tu viens de dire…

- Non quoi , demanda Harriette.

Il fallait préciser que depuis sa désastreuse histoire avec Cho il avait laissé tomber toutes histoires de ce type. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître il était plutôt préoccupé par le fait de rester en vie…

- Tu viens de dire que tu étais célibataire et que tu recherchais quelqu'un. Accessoirement, tu viens de me faire passer pour une lesbienne.

- Hein ? Mais t'es pas…

- Harriette, la coupa Hermione, bien sûr que non je t'en prie. Bref, à ta place je ferais attention, tu es vraiment très jolie… En fait aussi sexy qu'avant, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

- Tu plaisantes, hein , répondit Harry presque horrifié. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse seulement le trouver « beau » sous sa forme actuelle le faisait frissonner d'horreur… Hermione ne répondit pas et dit plutôt :

- Au fait tu as pensé à reprendre ta place d'attrapeur ? Je crois qu'Angelina arrêterait de se ronger les ongles, tu aurais vu comment étaient ses mains à la fin du petit-déjeuner…

- 'Mione ! Réponds-moi…

- Dites je voudrais pas vous ennuyer, intervint alors Ron qui avait fini de bavarder avec Seamus, mais euh Hermione, tu ne prends pas de notes aujourd'hui ?

- Non Ron, aujourd'hui je bavarde avec ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

- Hermione, demanda très sérieusement Ron, si tu étais… euh… lesbienne, tu me l'aurais dit, hein ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ron… de bizarre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je corresponds toujours avec Victor.

- Oui, je sais j'imagine qu'il t'appelle toujours Her-mio-neu… Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si…

- Si quoi, Ronald Weasley , l'interrompit Hermione, un soupçon de glace dans la voix.

- Euuuuh, laisse tomber…

- Ron, tu ignores pendant des années que je suis une fille, après tu ne sais plus comment me parler et pour finir tu penses que je suis lesbienne ?

Ron piqua un fard.

- Non non 'Mione, c'est juste…

Il jeta un regard à Seamus.

- Oh je vois, reprit Hermione, c'est parce que je bavarde avec Harriette. Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que j'apprécie de temps en temps le fait de parler à une amie au lieu de toujours être avec toi et Harry à parler constamment de Quidditch ? Et donc pour toi dès que je parles à une fille, tu en déduis – avec Seamus ce qui ne m'étonnes pas – que je suis lesbienne ?

Elle acheva sa tirade d'une voix sourde et contenue.

- Mais non…

La voix de Ron n'était plus qu'un pauvre murmure.

- Bien puisque tu brilles par ton intelligence ces temps-ci, tu n'as qu'à prendre ce cours en note tout seul. Moi je le connais déjà !

Elle leva la main pour dire au professeur :

- Monsieur, je dois aller à l'infirmerie…

D'un geste vague, le fantôme la laissa sortir. Laissant Ron et Harriette assez désemparés… Ron finit par regarder bizarrement Harriette qui s'était décidée à griffonner quelques notes avec courage. Parce que vraiment l'histoire des pactes entre les gnomes et les trolls pour détruire les fées, ça la laissait franchement indifférente…

- Eh Harriette, souffla Ron avec son manque de discrétion habituelle. De quoi vous parliez Hermione et toi ?

- On ne parlait pas de toi tu sais, répondit Harriette qui savait bien où son ami voulait en venir.

La douceur de sa voix atténua sa réponse.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- Ron, elle t'aime bien Hermione, mais c'est à toi de faire quelque chose…

Ron fronça les sourcils. Encore cette sensation de déjà vu. Il haussa les épaules.

OOOoooOOOooo

Le déjeuner arriva bientôt, et Harriette découvrit qu'il, euh non elle, arrivait à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Si on exceptait certains moments plutôt traumatisants. Du genre, aller aux toilettes ou se voir dans un miroir. Et se faire fixer par la gente masculine. Ils semblaient se focaliser sur ses jambes. Et… non il ne voulait même pas y penser.

- Tu sais Harriette, comme tu es plus grande que moi, eh bien, mes jupes sont… plus courtes sur toi…, finit par dire Hermione quand Harriette fit la remarque.

- Avec la magie on aurait pu la rallonger ce matin, murmura Harriette en réponse.

- Je suis nulle en couture Harriette, même si c'est fait avec la magie. Avec ma chance, tu aurais eu une mini-jupe… C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit ce matin, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Et puis j'ai donné tes mesures, tu devrais avoir tes uniformes ce soir quand on ira chez Gaichiffon. Demain tout sera normal.

- Presque…

Hermione soupira et n'osa rien dire. Mais Harriette finit par dire :

- Au fait 'Mione, tu pense quoi de Ron, je veux dire vraiment ?

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me poses ce type de question, dit Hermione le dévisageant avec surprise.

- Parce que… je ne sais pas mais maintenant, je le trouve… enfin je veux dire je l'aime bien, mais je pense qu'il est… maladroit.

Hermione se fit la réflexion que la transformation de Harry avait d'étranges répercussions.

- C'est vrai et c'est pour ça qu'il m'énerve… Tiens tu vois la Saint-Valentin approche, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne pensera pas un instant à m'inviter. A faire simplement le premier pas.

- C'est si important ?

- Oui, je veux qu'il me montre qu'il tient à moi, et pour le moment j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il fait l'inverse. Comme si d'une certaine façon c'était acquis…

- Non je dirais plutôt qu'il ne sait pas comment faire, corrigea Harriette avant de se resservir.

Hermione ne répondit pas – le sujet la mettait curieusement mal à l'aise – et choisit de dire :

- Tu sais Harriette, je te signale que les filles grossissent plus facilement que les hommes…

- Mais non , fit Harriette avant de continuer à manger.

Et avec une arrogance masculine… Hermione réalisa que Harriette était un mélange détonant des deux sexes : il était vraiment un garçon échoué dans un corps féminin avec la sensibilité qui allait avec. Elle comprit que c'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait si bien avec. Et qu'il était probable que Harriette ait quelques ennuis avec la Saint-Valentin qui approchait… Car elle était prête à parier que tous ceux qui la regardaient allaient l'inviter.

OOOoooOOOooo

Les cours de l'après-midi reprirent. Avec l'inévitable cours de potion… Le professeur Snape entra avec son mouvement de cape si particulier. Son regard rechercha automatiquement sa proie favorite qui normalement se trouvait entre Hermione et Ron. Tout ce qu'il trouva c'était une jolie brunette qui portait aussi des lunettes. Il la considéra un instant, la soupesant de son regard noir.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Rougissement de la brunette décidément bien timide. Elle essaya de se cacher derrière Hermione. Car elle venait de réaliser que Snape était vraiment impressionnant quand il fixait quelqu'un. Et qu'il avait un superbe regard noir. Marrant comme les choses paraissaient différentes…

- Alors Mademoiselle, j'attends !

- Harriette…

- Harriette ? Et Harriette comment, peut-on le savoir ?

- …. Evans…, souffla Harriette terriblement gênée.

Mais pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à lui rappeler que Snape connaissait parfaitement bien le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Hein ! Et c'était certain, il allait faire le lien. Et deviner que c'était lui et…

- Evans ?

Un silence alors que Snape la regarda avec plus d'attention de son regard d'onyx acéré. L'ombre d'un sourire parut effleurer ses lèvres, alors qu'il poursuivit enfin :

- Un nom répandu, fut le seul commentaire de Snape. Bon et où se cache Monsieur Potter ?

- Il a dû s'absenter pour des raisons familiales, précisa Hermione.

- J'aurais du me douter que vous répondriez, Miss Granger, lança Snape. Commençons, nous n'avons que perdu trop de temps !

Il donna un bref coup de baguette sur le tableau : la recette de la potion du cours s'inscrit. Mais pour une fois, Snape n'arpenta pas la salle de classe : au contraire, il se plongea dans un vieux manuscrit « des potions de transformation ».

Harriette regarda le titre du manuscrit et pâlit : Snape était au courant. Il savait ! Non il ne savait pas sinon, il aurait su pourquoi il était là. Quoique si et c'était pour cela qu'il avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir qui il était…. Ses pensées commençaient à lui donner le tournis.

- Harriette, murmura Hermione, allez il faut t'y mettre. Sinon tu vas avoir Snape sur le dos dans pas longtemps.

Harriette commença donc sa potion, les mains tremblants légèrement… Et puis saisie d'une brusque impulsion, la jeune fille se retourna… pour voir Draco la fixer de ses yeux gris. Son regard intense la fit rougir, encore. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers son chaudron bouillonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe , demanda Hermione.

- Malfoy me fixe !

Hermione se retourna pour s'apercevoir que c'était exact. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que lui : Crabbe et Goyle regardaient également Harriette en chuchotant. Ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards.

- Mais non, mentit Hermione, ce n'est rien. Allez, il faut finir la potion.

Grâce à la vigilance d'Hermione, la potion fut réussie. Mais plus le cours s'avançait, plus Snape jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à la nouvelle, notant chacun de ses gestes hésitants, chaque erreur due au stress… Et au moment de quitter le cours :

- Miss Evans, venez me voir je vous prie, fit Severus Snape.

Harry s'approcha du bureau, tout en se disant que Snape savait, qu'il allait tout révéler…

- Miss Evans, commença Snape dans le silence de la classe presque vide, je vous conseille de faire de gros progrès à mon prochain cours car sinon, je ne crois pas que vous pourrez continuer à suivre mon enseignement. Nous allons aborder des potions réellement difficiles ce trimestre…

Harriette pâlit : hors de question qu'il se fasse virer du cours. Il en avait besoin pour devenir Auror.

- Oui, Monsieur, murmura la jeune fille.

- Très bien, alors je vous conseille d'étudier davantage. Vous pouvez sortir, conclut-il d'un geste de la main avant de se replonger dans ses manuscrits anciens…

Harry sortit à la fois soulagé et inquiet : la réalité des cours était toujours bien présente malgré ses difficultés personnelles. Il soupira, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Hermione, quand une silhouette lui barra le passage.

- Bonjour Harriette, dit Draco avec son sourire de prédateur.

Harry se figea. Il se passait un truc qui n'était pas comme d'habitude. Draco n'était pas moqueur, et lui venait de rougir encore. Non ce n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

Draco sourit encore plus en voyant le trouble de la jeune fille. C'était gagné ! Ca devenait presque trop facile…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Harry courut dans les couloirs, une image l'obnubilant : Draco se penchant pour l'embrasser, ses paroles suaves résonant toujours. Son odeur l'enveloppant encore.

- Ca va Harriette , fit Hermione la voyant arriver le souffle court.

- Mais oui , rétorqua Harry soudain en colère contre ce rat de Malfoy qui draguait tout ce qui bougeait. Cette fouine de Malfoy a essayé de m'embrasser !

- _Quoi_ , s'exclama Hermione.

Ron présent lui aussi, garda le silence. Quelque chose venait de le chiffonner. C'était marrant quand même que la nouvelle ait des intonations de voix identique à celle de Harry. Et d'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Non, il délirait là ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait : ça faisait trois fois depuis ce matin qu'il pensait ça… Bon Harry lui… manquait, mouis, mais quand même !

- Ben tu sais Harriette, fit enfin Ron, il faut que tu saches que Malfoy a la réputation d'un coureur de jupons. Alors si j'étais toi, je l'éviterais.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire , rétorqua Harry.

En essayant de mettre aux oubliettes le trouble qui l'avait saisi quand Draco s'était approché de lui. De l'enfouir très profondément. Mais ces yeux à l'éclat métallique avaient quelque chose de… dangereux. Sexy même… D'accord, il faudrait songer à l'internement à Sainte-Mangouste. Sérieusement parce que si en moins d'une journée, il commençait à trouver Malfoy sexy, c'était une nécessité !

Draco qui était resté un moment crucifié de douleur et de rage d'avoir été rejeté – une première , venait de décider qu'un Malfoy n'abandonnait jamais. On n'avait pas le droit de dire non à un Malfoy, d'abord ! Il la séduirait ou il ne serait plus un Malfoy ! Donc… Etape numéro un : connaître sa proie. Draco Malfoy venait de se lancer dans l'espionnage.

OOOoooOOOooo

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Draco se posta non loin de la sortie de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ce qui fait quand il vit Hermione et Harriette sortirent il les suivit. En espérant que Harriette se séparerait de sa duègne… Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que Harriette avait succombé, même quelques secondes à son charme irrésistible. Et il savait qu'elle espérait se protéger en restant avec quelqu'un… Il l'avait troublé, il le _savait_ ! Sauf qu'il se trompait dans les raisons de la complicité entre les deux jeunes filles. Car Harriette était capable de se défendre toute seule, mais ça Draco préférait ne pas y penser…

- Où vas-tu Granger !

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent : Draco se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur.

- A Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oh serait-ce que tu ne respectes plus les règlements…

- Nous avons l'autorisation du Directeur, intervint froidement Harriette. J'ai besoin d'affaires, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je peux t'accompagner, dit aussitôt Draco. Granger n'a aucun goût pour choisir les vêtements… Ca se voit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et tu sous-entend que moi je n'ai aucun goût , répliqua immédiatement Harriette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait , finit par demander Draco surpris par cette agressivité si vive et si franche.

Les mots « tu as essayé de m'embrasser » n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

- C'est juste ton existence , lança Harriette avant de prendre Hermione par le bras et de sortir.

- Mais tu ne me connais même pas , s'exclama inutilement Draco.

Plus loin :

- C'est la première fois que je vois aussi furieux contre Draco, remarqua Hermione.

- Mais non.

- Si si je t'assure… C'est parce qu'il a voulu t'embrasser ?

- Nan…

- T'es sûr ?

- Hermione…

- D'accord, alors… Tu fais quelle taille en soutien-gorge ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

- Ben là tu portes l'un des miens, il te va ou pas ? Tu le remplis ou pas ?

- Hermione, d'accord je dois acheter tes trucs insensés, mais tu penses vraiment que c'est utile…

- Si tu veux que Malfoy se fiche de toi, c'est comme tu veux… ou si tu veux qu'il ait le regard fixé sur ta poitrine : quand on porte pas de soutien-gorge _certaines_ choses deviennes… plus apparentes ! Ah et il faudra que je t'apprenne à t'épiler…

- ……………………………

- Fais pas cette tête là !

- Et si je portais un pantalon ?

- Non Harriette, l'uniforme de l'école veut que toutes les filles portent une jupe…

- A ton avis, dans combien de temps je pourrais redevenir…

Il ne put finir.

- Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas. Pour le moment, il faut faire avec…

- Comme c'est facile à dire…

- Ecoute Harry, je suis avec toi, pas contre toi !

Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver à Pré-au-Lard, toujours très calme en semaine. Sans savoir qu'elles avaient été suivies.

* * *

**Bon je sais ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais je rame vraiment et je mets un temps fou à l'écrire… Je vous jure que je fais des efforts ! Une petite review ? Je vous répondrai, juré !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Update du 14/07/2005**

**Je suis désolée du retard sur cette fic, mais je jure que je la finirais dès que j'aurais un peu moins de fic en cours! Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté depuis février (j'ai honte!) et si j'ai le temps je m'y remettrais en août. Je n'ai plus qu'à finir d'écrire le chapitre puisque j'ai déjà terminé de répondre à vos reviews...**

**Gros bisous à tous!**


	4. Entrer dans la peau d'une fille

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Toujours avec Fred et George dans la fic : j'arrive pas à les laisser quitter Poudlard !

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Draco : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »… Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Draco sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Draco fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

**Hem... j'ose à peine me montrer, tellement j'ai honte ! Tout d'abord... je vous fais mes plus plates excuses : je manquais d'inspiration pour cette fic et je l'ai reprise ce mois-ci...**

**Ensuite j'avais écrit le début de cette fic avant de savoir (c'est dire si ça fait longtemps) que Neville était né en juillet. Pour les besoins de la fic, considérez que les événements se passent à la mi-janvier... Juste avant la Saint Valentin !**

**Enfin, mes Rar datent de février et mars... **

Galouz : merci de ton soutien ma grande ! Tu as le chic pour me remonter le moral ! Je t'embrasse !

Alinemcb54 : Merci, en fait j'ai mis un garçon dans le corps d'une fille, c'est vrai ce n'est pas facile ! J'ai dit qu'il en baverait Riry… Le pauvre ! Je continue ! Gros bisous !

Abella : bon c'est bien je préfère que tu tapes ffnet plutôt que moi avec Harry qui a aimé le regard noir de Sev… ça m'a échappé, j'avoue… Bon si la fic te fait quand même rire, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu ! Riry a de la répartie, mais pas toujours… Je vais y arriver et de toute façon je terminerais cette fic ! Gros bisous !

Britany LovArt : oui j'avoue j'ai été trop explicite avec la « vioque » ! Et je sais que je suis nulle mais pourquoi « l'existentialisme » ? Gros bisous !

Vert emeraude : oh que oui Draco va avoir un bonne surprise, mais… peut-être qu'il devinera ? Gros bisous !

Onarluca : merci d'être toujours là (oui je sais je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vrai !) et pour la suite on verra ! Je jongle quand avec 3 fics ! On verra si j'arrive à être moins longue ! Plein de bisous !

6eireann : la suite arrive je me dépêche mais j'ai des journées chargées moi… alors je ne peux rien dire sur le rythme des updates ! En tout cas je suis contente d'arriver à te faire rire ! Bisous !

Flore : Waa je suis gâtée ! je reçois tes reviews ! Il en me reste plus qu'à espérer que tu reçois mes mails ma tout belle… Je suis heureuse que tu sois là , je t'embrasse !

Gaelle griffondor : Merci, mais je sais pour le temps ! J'avais prévenu dans un petit OS qu'il y aurait du retard ! Je ne peux rien dire pour les prochains updates, malheureusement j'écris lentement ! (et j'ai d'autres fics en cours, et plein de trucs à faire. Si seulement les journées étaient plus longues…) Par contre je te garantis que je finirais mes fics. Gros bisous !

Aresse : Oui moi aussi j'ai eu peur (et toujours d'ailleurs) de ne pas arriver à rendre Harry comme je le souhaitais. Je considère tellement que c'est un garçon que je ne corrige pas mes fautes d'accord pour montrer que je le vois bien en tant que tel, mais coincé dans un corps féminin ! Gros bisous !

Farahon : je sais, il y a beaucoup de crétins, et nous sommes trop bien pour eux ! Je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement ! Juré ! Gros bisous !

Lysanthius : Non je n'abandonnerais pas une fic : c'est hors de question ! Je commence, donc je finis, c'est l'engagement que j'ai pris en publiant. Sans ça c'est vraiment pas sympa pour les lecteurs ! Non non, mes chapitres ne sont pas courts ! 10 pages au dernier chapitre, c'est presque le double que ce que je mets. (et beaucoup plus que beaucoup d'auteurs de ffnet !) Les sentiments viendront en leur temps, je ne suis pas une rapide pour mettre les persos ensemble ! (ben oui je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, mais plutôt à la connaissance de l'Autre) Et puis si tu as lu « ce qui unit… » je ne délaye pas trop les sentiments. Comme pour les descriptions, je préfère faire des passages pas forcément très longues mais intenses. Pas disserter sur des pages des sentiments ou des descriptions avec le risque faire des redites et d'ennuyer le lecteur. Et enfin, je pense que ce j'écris serait meilleure si j'avais plus d'avance : j'ai besoin de recul pour faire de vraies corrections… Bref je ne nie que j'ai des progrès à faire et pour ça une seule solution : écrire ! J'espère te retrouver sur d'autres fics. Tu devrais essayer mon OS « 17 ans » pour me dire ce que tu en pense. Même si je sais qu'il a beaucoup de défauts en rapport avec ce que je viens de dire. Bisous !

Sk : Ca marche ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Alucard : Waa, un fan de Castlevania ! Il est bôôô ! Bref, pour les douleurs d'épilation, je te conseille la hpss de Galouz « potions en réactions », il y a un passage à mourir de rire dessus ! Et pour la souffrance de l'épilation, j'ai pas encore écrit… Je crois que le regard Snapien est une résurgence de mon affection pour les hpss. On verra ce qui se passera, mais ça reste un hpdm ! Merci de ta patience, ça me fait plaisir ! Gros bisous !

Fushicho : Oui je vais continuer, juré ! Je crois qu'elle sera moins drôle que les autres mais… peut-être plus romantique ? On verra bien… Gros bisous !

Miceliandre : Bon alors je ne rame pas en vain ! C'est toujours ça… Y'a pas de quoi pour la review ! Gros bisous !

Titia69 : Merci pour les 2 reviews ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Hermione. A la fois très sérieuse, mais avec un bon sens de l'humour… J'aime bien écrire avec elle ! Merci d'être si enthousiaste, je sens que ça va être une fic mignonne… globalement ! Je me dépêche, mais j'ai d'autres fics !(où tout le monde aussi veut la suite, hein…) Gros bisous !

Vif d'Or : eh oui, je continue à être en retard, mais je suis contente de n'avoir déçu personne... Et oui forcément, ça datait un peu donc pour suivre, il valait mieux relire. J'essayerais de ne plus être aussi en retard, mais je ne peux rien promettre... Gros bisous !

Her-mio-neu : C'est vrai que moi non plus je n'aime pas tellement la différence d'âge entre Sev et Harry... J'essaie d'en faire abstraction car j'aime beaucoup ce couple. Si tu lis « potions en réaction » de Galouz, tu devrais aimer la mienne avec mon petit dragon doré... Je t'ai dit que je t'avais fait un clin d'oeil au chapitre précédent ! J'ai fait exprès de mettre cette phrase avec Her-mio-neu. Tu me suis depuis si longtemps que ça méritait bien un clin d'oeil. Gros bisous !

Wendy Malfoy : Merci ! Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça. Avec moins d'attente, quand même... Parce que sans ça, on oublie. J'ai quelques idées pour les futurs baisers... A la prochaine, et gros bisous !

Hanna : j'imagine que ça veut dire mignon... tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Jessy : j'essaie que Harry paraisse vraiment lui-même, un garçon dans un corps de fille d'où la répartie nécessaire. Et son attitude doit être assez bizarre pour que Draco soit attiré... Ce ne sera pas facile pour Draco aussi, mais plus vers la fin ! Gros bisous !

Leviathoune : Waa, ça c'est du compliment ! Si avec ça je n'arrive pas à continuer... Donc tu sauras la suite... En tout cas le fait que tu adores cette histoire me donne des idées ! Juré, je ne garantis rien au niveau temps : j'ai pas mal de fic en cours, et j'essaie de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Gros bisous !

Oxaline : Doucement et sûrement. C'est tout à fait moi, ça ! Tu dois avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps... Par contre j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu trop précise dans la prédiction de Trelawney... Pour une fois qu'elle va tomber juste... Bon je patauge encore un peu, mais ça devrait aller mieux sur la suite ! Et non ce n'est définitivement pas gagné pour Draco et tout est fait pour, crois-moi ! Gros bisous !

Mimi : Ca vient, ça vient ! Je me dépêche, mais j'ai d'autres fics ! En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Crystal d'Avalon : t'es trop gentille (mais bon moi je cherche tous les défauts de mon texte...) Je me dépêche pour la suite, mais j'ai quand même plusieurs autres fics en cours. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est entièrement ma faute... Et merci encore pour le talent : les persos m'aident beaucoup... On va essayer de continuer comme ça... Gros bisous !

Inferno-Hell : Je suis désolée de la longue attente mais voici enfin la suite ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Marijuane : J'espère que tu trouveras aussi la suite originale, et oui je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas un de mes meilleurs textes, car je suis moins motivée que pour les autres. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne se ressente pas à la lecture (et ça explique hélas l'attente, qui n'était pas du tout prévue !) Pour un passage sur l'épilation, essaie de lire la fic de Galouz potions en réaction, elle a infligé ça à la gente masculine ! Pour l'éditeur j'y pense très sérieusement (j'ai deux projets de livres, plus tout ce que j'ai mis de côté), le seul hic c'est que je culpabilise avec les fics en attente et pour finir je préfère écrire pour vous, plus que pour moi... Ah la jupe craquée, en fait je n'ai pas préféré insister dessus : il m'arrive d'avoir des idées mais de ne pas réussir à faire une bonne blague dessus ! En fait je crois que ce sont les persos qui ont la plupart des réponses à tes questions ! Gros bisous !

Quiproquo : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que tu as raison et je vais sans doute insister davantage sur l'émotion des persos... Je suis d'accord pour les fautes : je suis incapable de lire une histoire qui en est parsemée (et le pire ce sont ceux qui en font dans les résumés !) Je préfère être sévère avec moi, pour arriver à écrire du mieux que je le peux. J'apprends toujours quelque chose de chacun de mes textes. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter que son meilleur ami voit qu'il était devenu une jeune fille, question d'orgueil masculin. Le regard de ceux que l'on aime est important et Harry savait que Hermione ne ferait pas de réflexions maladroites, alors que Ron m'en parait plus capable... Oui il y aura un lemon, mais comme je dois censurer, je vous dirais où le trouver ! gros bisous !

Sahada : Merci ! Il te suffit de me mettre en alert pour savoir quand j'update (je crois que tu l'as fait depuis).Bonne lecture et bisous !

Ex Wendy Malfoy : vive Potterfiction ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu me retrouver ! (et moi j'ai pu retrouver tes fics là-bas !) Je suis désolée du loooonng retard ! Gros bisous !

Yue-Kero : Merci, on verra bien si Harriette se laissera papouiller par Draco dont l'orgueil va être mis sacrément mal ! Pour tous les deux la situation ne va pas être facile... ! On verra bien, comme je laisse souvent les persos aire ce qu'ils veulent... Bisous !

Garla Sama : Oh que oui, comme le site le dit si bien, la review est la récompense de l'auteur ! Sans ça, ce serait beaucoup moins passionnant d'écrire... Je crois que c'est plus mon style d'écriture qui peut donner à mes histoires un peu de tendresse et d'humour. Et j'ai écrit cette fic aussi dans ce but ; les hommes ne pourront jamais savoir ce que les femmes endurent ! Bisous !

Damhatter : Je crois que c'est mon style d'écriture d'avoir tendance à tout humoriser moi.. J'espère que la suite te ferai aussi rire ! Bisous !

Diabolikvampyr : Merci, malheureusement je ne peux pas te renseigner : pour ne pas influencer ma fic, je n'ai pas lu les autres... Je sais qu'il y en a plusieurs, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je suis désolée... Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je repars me cacher...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 – Entrer dans la peau d'une fille...**

Hermione et Harriette ne tardèrent pas à arriver à Pré-au-Lard, toujours très calme en semaine. Sans savoir qu'elles avaient été suivies...

- Au fait, se décida à demander Hermione, et ta cicatrice ? Comment as-tu fait pour la cacher ?

Harriette sourit :

- Dumbledore m'a donné un pansement magique : ça imite la peau et ça cache ma cicatrice. C'était la seule possibilité car le vent peut déplacer mes cheveux.

- Le vent ?", répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Sur un balai... Car je rejouerai, Hermione, il est _hors de question_ que je n'affronte pas les Serpentards , promit Harry.

-Tu as l'air sérieusement remontée !", remarqua Hermione amusée.

- Je vais laminer la fouine, oh oui !", se jura Harry. Ca lui apprendra à...

Il ne put finir, les mots lui manquant. Ou plutôt, les mots lui venaient, mais il ne voulait pas les prononcer...

- Vouloir t'embrasser comme il a du le faire avec la moitié des filles de l'école ? Ou coucher avec toi ?", compléta pour lui Hermione.

Harriette s'étrangla à ces mots :

- Coucher ? Moi et... ce... ce...

Hermione sourit encore :

- Don Juan..., termina-t-elle pour lui. Je ne plaisante pas tu sais en te disant ça... Il a une sacré réputation auprès des filles.

- Et pourquoi tu me le dis seulement maintenant ?

- Parce qu'avant étrangement la vie sexuelle de la _fouine_ ne te préoccupait pas !

- Mais je m'en fiche !

- Il a essayé de t'embrasser et tu t'en moques ?

- Oui !

- Et donc tu n'as rien à faire de savoir avec qui il est sorti , ajouta Hermione.

- Hermione, on ne peut pas changer de sujet , se plaignit Harriette très mal à l'aise.

Le simple fait d'imaginer Draco en train de flirter le renvoyait à ce moment... ce moment affreux où il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Ce moment – oh si bref oui – où il avait presque voulu ce baiser. _Presque._...

- Une chose que tu dois savoir, dit-elle plus gravement. Malfoy n'a jamais eu un refus à ma connaissance... je ne sais pas comment il va prendre le fait que tu lui résistes.

- Je ne lui résiste pas, je ne suis _pas_ intéressé ! Je suis _hétéro_...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, l'ironie de la situation ne lui échappant pas :

- Et c'est une jeune fille qui me dit ça...

- Arrête avec ça !

- Mais oui... N'empêche que lorsque tu es revenue... Tu étais bouleversé, Harry.

- Hermione !

- D'accord... Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Par Gai Chiffon ? Tes uniformes doivent être prêts..., fit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Hermione..., commença Harry.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne vais pas continuer à parler avec toi sur ce sujet pour te dire ce que tu veux entendre ! Si tu n'es pas prêt à entendre certaines choses, ne me le demande pas. Ne me demande pas non plus de te mentir...

Harriette soupira.

- Hermione, pars du principe que je suis coincé temporairement dans un corps de fille, d'accord ?

Hermione réalisa alors la rudesse de ses propos :

- Tu as raison, je suis désolée. Oublions la fouine et concentrons-nous sur ton relookage !

- Relookage , répéta Harriette d'une voix étranglée. Mais...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je te conseille, tu choisis, d'accord , le rassura la jeune fille.

- Alors allons-y, conclut Harry sans enthousiasme...

_ooo_

Draco les suivait à une certaine distance. Il n'arrivait pas à tout entendre, il était un peu trop loin, mais il aurait juré que son nom avait été prononcé. Car il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser une jeune fille indifférente… Non c'était vrai, mais il avait eu un léger doute avec la réaction… violente de Harriette… Si farouche. Très prude aussi… Si attirante !

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il les vit faire toutes les boutiques de vêtements. C'était étrange que Harriette ait besoin de s'habiller de la tête au pieds. Etait-elle venue sans bagages ? Elle avait quelque chose de bizarre, de mystérieux. Elle l'intriguait et c'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner une fille. Quelque chose en elle… le fascinait. Ses grands yeux verts dont les cils ne pouvaient dissimuler l'éclat, ces lèvres purpurines, son visage à l'ossature fine, sa démarche, son parfum étrangement boisé, presque masculin… Il rougit quand il se rendit qu'il avait retenu beaucoup de choses d'elle. En très peu de temps ! Et puis surtout, son attitude qui oscillait entre la timidité la plus farouche et la franchise la plus déconcertante… Cela avait quelque chose de… craquant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée dérangeante. Un Malfoy ne craquait pas sur une Gryffondor. Mais un Malfoy n'admettait pas d'être repoussé par une Gryffondor, ça oui ! C'était inadmissible, et c'était pour ça qu'il euh… les suivait. Pour tout savoir de la jeune fille...

_ooo_

Harriette suivit en soupirant Hermione, vraiment très peu ravie de devoir acheter des vêtements qui allaient contribuer à son calvaire journalier. Et ce fut avec un manque total d'enthousiasme qu'elle entra chez Gai Chiffon. Quelques instants plus tard...

- Tu dois essayer ton uniforme. J'ai donné tes mesures, mais il vaut mieux vérifier, lui conseilla Hermione.

Harry prit en soupirant un uniforme et partit se changer dans la cabine. Jusqu'à quand aurait-il cette impression affreuse de se travestir ? Quand pourrait-il récupérer ses propres vêtements ? Il enfila la jupe...

- Hermione, elle est trop courte !

- Quoi donc , fit Hermione derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

- La jupe ! En plus elle est trop ample.

- Montre voir ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil :

- Non c'est normal.

- Mais elle est au dessus du genou !", protesta Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu es au courant, murmura-t-elle, qu'il y a des filles à Poudlard ? Et tu n'as jamais remarqué que leurs jupes arrivaient au dessus du genou , ajouta-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as jamais fait attention, hein, avoue...

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le temps de remarquer ces choses là ? Entre le Lord machin, les examens et le Quidditch !", protesta Harriette.

_Nda – dans mes souvenirs des films, les jupes sont effectivement plus longues. Mais si on ne peut plus embêter les persos, hein..._

- Mouais... Dis je voudrais savoir, quelle est la couleur que Malfoy porte le plus souvent ?

- Il en a deux : le vert et le gris.

- Sa tactique de Quidditch favorite ?

- Depuis qu'il a ce nouveau balai, les feintes en piqué. Il espère toujours que je vais m'étaler. Comme si ça pouvait arriver !

- Son dessert préféré ?", demanda encore Hermione qui commençait à s'amuser.

- Gâteau au trois choco... Où tu veux en venir ?", s'interrompit Harriette.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué la longueur des jupes, mais tu sais beaucoup de choses à propos de ce Serpentard...

Harriette refusa de se laisser démonter :

- « Connais tes ennemis », lâcha-t-il simplement.

- Mais oui... Bon écoute, tu t'y feras pour les jupes. Tu n'y feras plus attention, promit-elle.

- Je pourrais les rallonger ?

- Non.

- Un tout petit peu !", insista-t-il.

- Non, ce serait trop bizarre... Enfin pourquoi ça te pose autant de problèmes ?

- ... J'ai pas envie qu'_ils_ regardent, finit-elle par dire avec gêne.

- Ils ?", répéta Hermione.

Harriette soupira et se décida à être plus explicite :

- La gente masculine, fit-elle théâtrale. Ils m'ont tous déshabillé du regard aujourd'hui. Surtout l'autre fouine...

- Tu n'y feras plus attention, lui assura Hermione. Maintenant, change-toi on doit aller dans d'autres boutiques avant le repas du soir.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

- Je dois vraiment ?", se plaignit Harry quand Hermione le fit entrer dans une nouvelle boutique.

- Oui, soupira Hermione. Ecoute, arrête de croire que je suis contre toi et je fais ces choses juste pour t'embêter...

Harriette la fixa de ses yeux verts avant de concéder :

- D'accord, mais ne me parle plus d'épilation.

- C'est toi qui vois, mais je te signale que toutes les filles de l'école le font. Avec la jupe, tu comprends...

Harriette frémit :

- Il y a vraiment des choses que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je suis un homme, je peux m'en passer !

- Tu es une femme pour le moment, le contra Hermione, alors tu n'as pas le choix, acheva pour lui Hermione. Allez, viens. On a presque fini, le rassura-t-elle.

Harry la suivit dans la boutique. Pour découvrir que plus le bout de tissu était minuscule, plus il coûtait cher. Hermione lui montra divers modèles.

- Vous avez vraiment plus de choix que les mecs…, commenta Harry en prenant un ensemble de lingerie en soie pêche.

Il regarda le prix en soupirant : hors de question qu'il achète des trucs pareils alors que sa situation n'était que provisoire. Il alla du côté des sous-vêtements meilleur marché. Et Draco qui était lui aussi entré, histoire d'écouter, la vit prendre des slips avec différents motifs. Il la vit prendre une série de slips et de soutien-gorge assortis avec des motifs de Quidditch.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre ça !", finit par dire Hermione sans pouvoir se retenir. Ce n'est pas… féminin !

- Ecoute 'Mione, je refuse de prendre des strings que tu trouves si sexy, et je ne veux pas porter des sous-vêtements avec des fleurs ou n'importe quoi que soit de féminin ! Donc _oui_ je choisis des choses qui restent en accord avec moi…

« Elle a de la personnalité… », songea Draco amusé avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer à Poudlard. Inutile qu'elles se rendent compte qu'il les avait suivi... Il marcha lentement dans le vent encore frais de cette fin de janvier. Le ciel s'assombrissait, et bizarrement, lui trouvait que ce lundi avait été une belle journée.

Les deux jeunes filles ressortirent enfin, portant de nouveaux paquets.

- Il faut passer à la pharmacie de sorciers. Parce que tu dois acheter une potion dont tu auras besoin…, dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?", fit Harry avec des yeux étonnés.

Et ce n'était pas feint.

- Harriette tu es…

Hermione soupira avant de réaliser que non, elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire ça ce soir-là. S'être bataillé avec son meilleur ami sur les jupes, puis les sous-vêtements, puis enfin certains produits de beauté l'avait épuisée. Elle décida de s'arrêter là, d'autant plus que l'heure du dîner approchait.

_ooo_

Elles déposèrent rapidement les achats de Harriette dans son dortoir où elle dormait seule, puis rejoignirent leur table. Harriette s'était changé et son uniforme lui allait beaucoup mieux. Elle était plus grande que Hermione. Comme elles étaient en retard, leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Et un bonne partie des regards masculins se tournèrent vers elles. Gênées, elles s'assirent aussitôt.

Harriette mangeait avec appétit. Hermione fronça les sourcils et puis se décida à murmurer à sa voisine :

- Harriette, Malfoy te regarde, tu as remarqué ?

Harriette manqua de s'étrangler – d'horreur - puis vérifia. Draco sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle rougit : oui ce satané Serpentard ne la quittait pas des yeux. Harriette, déterminée à cacher sa rougeur incontrôlable, fixa obstinément son assiette :

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées...

Harriette ne comprenait pas pourquoi _tout_ semblait prendre une telle importance… Elle s'était brillamment défendue contre Malfoy qui avait essayé d'abuser de lui – d'elle – non lui -et… Il se sentait honteux d'avoir réagi de façon qu'il trouvait maintenant excessive… Non, il devait être fier d'avoir repoussé ce pervers vaniteux si confiant qu'il pensait qu'il se laisserait faire sans résister !

Harriette fit une pause dans le flot tumultueux de ses pensées. Pourquoi était-elle si touchée par ce qui s'était passée ? Tous les Gryffondors seraient ravis de savoir qu'il avait... repoussé Malfoy. Plus encore si on savait que Malfoy avait essayé draguer un homme. D'ailleurs peut-être... oui peut-être pourrait-il profiter de la situation pour se venger de tout ce que Malfoy lui avait fait subir pendant ces dernières années. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait l'idée intéressante... Car au dernier moment, il dirait à Malfoy que celui-ci faisait des avances à un homme. Oh par Merlin, sa tête... il serait décomposé et horrifié, certainement !

A cette pensée, infiniment réjouissante, Harriette eut un large sourire. Et Draco sourit en réponse encore plus largement. Enervée Harriette fixa à nouveau son assiette : ce crétin avait pris son sourire pour lui ! Non mais, il était d'une arrogance rare, croire que c'était pour lui que...

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?", remarqua Ron.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Harriette se replongea dans ses pensées à la recherche d'un plan. Au même moment...

- Harriette..., commença Angelina avec espoir. Dis, est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ? On vient de perdre notre attrapeur et...

A la mention Quidditch, Harriette se dit qu'_enfin_ tout n'était pas perdu dans sa « nouvelle » vie : il allait pouvoir refaire quelque chose qu'il adorait... Un moment de bonheur dans son calvaire.

- Oui, je... j'étais attrapeur dans mon école. Si tu veux, je peux essayer..., proposa-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Oh super ! Il faut trop sombre ce soir, mais viens me retrouver avant le déjeuner demain midi. On pourra faire un essai , dit Angelina avec enthousiasme.

_ooo_

Au même moment à la table des Serpentards, Draco se demandait comment approcher la jolie brune qui avait osé le repousser... Son esprit vif enchaînait plan sur plan, pour les rejeter les uns après les autres. Harriette avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé au moment où il lui avait murmuré combien elle était belle ? les filles aimaient toujours ce type de compliment. Mais c'était ce qui lui avait valu de se lancer un sortilège de fraîcheur sur un partie très sensible de son anatomie. Et à laquelle il avait la faiblesse masculine de tenir énormément...

- C'est une Gryffondor, Draco, lui rappela Blaise l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Fichu Zabini, il avait toujours eu le chic pour trouver le point faible de chaque situation. Et le signalait avec cette désinvolture typique serpentarde...

- Tu ne vas pas draguer une Gryffondor ?", ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je la drague pas…

- Oh ? Je te connais assez pour savoir que tout à l'heure à la fin du cours de potion, tu as été lui faire ton baratin habituel pour l'embrasser… Non ?

- Non…, grommela Draco ayant toujours en mémoire le souvenir de son échec.

Très humiliant d'ailleurs.

- Non , fit Zabini avec surprise. Tu veux dire que tu n'aurais rien tenté alors qu'elle est si jolie ? Bien… Donc je peux moi aussi aller lui dire deux ou trois mots doux , conclut-il avec sérieux.

- Fais ça et je te promets que…

- Je veux bien, mais j'apprécierais que tu me regardes pour me menacer, Draco, au lieu d'être hypnotisé par cette jolie brunette !

- Je ne la regardais pas !

- Ben tiens ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi tu aurais eu un tel coup de foudre…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux voyons , répliqua Draco. Voyons tu me connais mieux que ça avec les filles, fit-il avec un sourire de suffisance.

Lui aussi pouvait être nonchalant, d'abord.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… J'ai juste parlé d'un coup de foudre. C'est toi qui vient de parler sentiment là…

Draco le fusilla du regard, ses yeux gris dans l'instant une inquiétante teinte métallique.

- Laisse tomber, ajouta Zabini.

Draco se retient de hurler : Blaise avait le chic pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal et pour finir la conversation avant même que Draco n'arrive à trouver une réplique pour lui clouer le bec...

- Je vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle proie, commenta alors Pansy.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, je sais qu'elle craquera. Comme les autres...

- Toi tu n'as jamais craqué, ironisa Draco.

Elle rit :

- Bien sûr que non ! Je serai folle de l'être... un Don Juan comme toi. Je suis trop intelligente, voyons.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Draco vexé, je ne suis pas...

- Rends-toi service Draco, répliqua simplement Pansy. Compte.

- Compter quoi ?

- Tu es intelligent. Les filles avec qui tu es sorti.

- ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais ce qui est le plus important ? C'est qu'aucune ne t'a touché. Alors demande-toi pourquoi cette fille serait-elle différente ?", lui fit-elle remarquer.

Son raisonnement était intéressant... Cela méritait réflexion. Vraiment.

Blaise adressa un discret clin d'oeil à Pansy. Elle lui répondit de même, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres minces. Ils avaient deviné tous les deux ce qu'il en était. C'était la première fois que Draco était si vite mordu d'une jeune fille...

_OOOOooooOOOOoooo_

Après le dîner, Hermione et Harriette se rendirent dans le dortoir de la dernière...

- Bon Harry je vais t'enseigner quelques sortilèges de base…, soupira Hermione.

Plus que jamais, elle aimerait être loin d'ici plutôt de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Tout en se sentant au moins aussi nerveux qu'elle. Puisque cela la gênait de lui apprendre ça, il était probable que ça le gênerait _lui_ de les jeter, ces sortilèges.

- Tu dois apprendre des sortilèges pour te coiffer. Pour t'épiler..., commença-t-elle à énumérer.

- Hermione, reprocha-t-il, je croyais qu'on était d'accord et que ce sujet...

- Harry, je t'informe après tu décides de ce que tu veux faire, d'accord , répliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Mais je te signale que je t'ai lancé un sortilège de Lisenpli ce matin...

- Quoi, mais ?

- Hier soir ça allait très bien, mais ce matin, tes épis rebelles ont refait leur apparition.

Harriette passa une main dans ses cheveux aux boucles souples.

- Tu es sûre ? Et puis je croyais qu'il fallait utiliser une potion de Misenpli pour ça ?

- C'est vrai, mais il existe un sortilège. Comme il n'est pas facile à maîtriser, on peut aussi utiliser cette potion...

- Et tu utilises ce sortilège depuis...?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler depuis quand Hermione avait une chevelure parfaite.

- Depuis l'année dernière, non ?

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire : il fallait que Harry devienne une fille pour qu'il se rende compte des changements qu'elle avait opéré sur elle.

- Oui c'est ça, approuva-t-elle. Bon écoute, je t'ai noté les sortilèges dont tu as besoin et comment les lancer, lui dit-elle en lui donnant ce qu'elle avait rédigé avec soin pour lui.

Harriette lui prit le rouleau des mains, pour lentement l'ouvrir.

- Sortilège de Lisenplis, d'épilation, de maquillage...

- Celui-ci est vraiment délicat à maîtriser, intervint Hermione. Il peut être plus ou moins accentué suivant les circonstances, un maquillage pour la journée ou pour une soirée, par exemple, détailla-t-elle.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me maquiller?" , déclara Harriette.

- C'est à toi de voir..., répondit Hermione. Mais ça semblerait logique qu'une jeune fille de ton âge en utilise au moins quelques uns de ces sortilèges.

Harry s'était remis à lire, pour finalement ranger le rouleau. Il la regarda pour dire :

- Tu les utilises... _tous_ ?", s'étonna-t-il. Mais tu n'en a pas besoin, tu es superbe et...

- Crois-moi, le sortilège de gommage du corps par exemple ou de masque sont vraiment très agréables... Et je te le répète, tu fais comme tu veux.

Harriette regarda attentivement Hermione pour se faire la réflexion – à retardement certes – que son teint était plus lumineux que jamais. Elle était vraiment belle. Ca devait être rageant pour elle de mettre autant de soin à se préparer et de constater que Ron ne remarquait rien... Comme lui, s'avoua-t-il coupable.

- Je vais peut-être en essayer certains, dit-il incertain de sa décision.

- Tu as peut-être raison de ne pas vouloir les utiliser, dit Hermione comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Attends tu viens de me dire...

- Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il te fichera la paix s'il voit que tu ne prends pas soin de toi.

Idée intéressante et qui méritait réflexion. D'un autre côté, il aimait bien aussi l'idée de le séduire un peu avant de lui révéler qu'il était un homme... Il pouvait toujours commencer à utiliser ces sortilèges de beauté et puis les laisser tomber une fois qu'il se serait vengé de Malfoy... Non ?

Sous la direction d'Hermione, il en lança quelques uns... pour découvrir que ce n'était guère aisé. A la fin de la soirée, il en maîtrisait suffisamment pour calmer les épis de ses cheveux – de toute façon il les attacherait – et un léger maquillage.

- Il reste l'épilation, dit Hermione, fatiguée. Ecoute je le jette pour toi et tu essayeras plus tard... J'ai encore des devoirs qui m'attendent et je vais en avoir pour une partie de la nuit.

- Vas-y, je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Harriette.

Hermione lui jeta un rapide « bonne nuit » avant de s'éclipser et de la laisser seule.

Harriette soupira : la veille il avait été trop fatigué et s'était endormi comme une masse. Mais ce soir... il rangea lentement ses nouvelles affaires. Il se sentait incapable de descendre dans la Salle Commune et de se mêler aux autres élèves. Il se sentait devenu étranger à la vie qu'il aimait. A Poudlard qui était devenu sa maison. A tout ça.

Une soudaine envie de pleurer sur lui-même le saisit. Il s'allongea essayant d'ignorer ses yeux qui le brûlaient. Son coeur qui se serrait... En vain. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait fait pour se balader dans Poudlard. Juste pour lui remonter le moral. Juste pour oublier le regard des autres qui ne lui montraient que trop qu'il n'était plus lui-même...

* * *

**Surtout dites-moi si c'est gênant que je passe constamment du « il » au « elle »...**

**Ensuite, je peux vous dire que le premier jet du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Je n'ai plus qu'à corriger, ce que je ferais après avoir updaté une ou deux autres fics...**


	5. Cours supplémentaires

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Toujours avec Fred et George dans la fic : j'arrive pas à les laisser quitter Poudlard !

Je n'ai pas tenu à prendre en considération que Harry était à l'origine de l'incarcération du père de Draco : parce qu'avec ça, cela aurait été très difficile de les, comment dire, « rapprocher »… Ils sont suffisamment remontés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Draco sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur le petit blond ou que Draco fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 et c'est mon dernier update pour novembre. Il y aura peut-être le chapitre 6 pour décembre ! Tout dépend comment avanceront mes autres projets...**

**Zaika** : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! oui c'est un peu près ce que j'avais en tête en commençant cette fic. Montrer à Harry tous les côtés d'une vie féminine... Les mauvais, surtout, évidemment ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Britany LovArt** : Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été longue mais c'est ma faute, j'ai trop de fic par rapport au temps que je peux consacrer à écrire... D'accord, j'ai noté ta requête pour l'épilation. (mais Galouz a déjà écrit un beau passage dessus...) Gros bisous !

**Chibigoku2002** : Je m'excuse encore du retard ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus au moins jusqu'au moment où Harry doit redevenir « lui »... Le suivant devrait arriver avant la fin de l'année, j'espère ! Bisous !

**Onarluca** : ben oui je suis toujours là ! Simplement comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio, je suis plus longue, hélas... Et je le regrette, j'ai de plus en plus d'idées de fics et d'histoires. Oui c'est prévu dans quelques chapitres, après tout j'écris quand même un slash ! Gros bisous !

**Gotika** : Ca Draco ne va pas y croire ! Surtout quand il se rendra compte qu'il a dragué un homme, et son pire ennemi... ! Tant mieux, pour le « il » et le « elle » parce que je ne le fais pas exprès : je pense vraiment à Harry dans un corps de fille... Bisous !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours et je manquais d'inspiration pour la suite, je veux dire j'avais les idées mais pas la motivation...! je remettrais sans doute encore un chapitre d'ici à la fin de l'année. Gros bisous !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : oui et j'en suis désolée. Merci en tout cas de me suivre encore ! Voici la suite, j'ai mis moins longtemps... Plein de bisous !

**Lo Hana ni** : Vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre, je pense... ! Il est possible que j'ai encore un peu de retard, mais c'est ma faute : j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours. Là pour le moment, tout est clair jusqu'au moment où Harry redevient ce qu'il était. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher ! Bisous et merci de ta review !

**Allima** : Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir laissé des reviews au fur et à mesure de ta lecture. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la première scène avec le bisou manqué. Et puis le but de cette fic est bien de mettre en scène quelques petits tracas de la vie féminine... Neville reste Neville ! Ne t'en fais pas Malfoy ne se fera pas longtemps rejeter... Et attends de voir le sortilège pour l'épilation ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Galouz** : merci encore de ta review et à mon avis je n'arriverais pas égaler ta séance d'épilation ! C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de sortilège pour tout ça, quand même... Plein de bisous !

**Sahada** : Bon alors tant mieux ! J'espère que la suite sera pareille : ça devrait être plus intéressant avec Draco dans peu de temps... Bisous et merci de ta review !

**Vif d'or** : Le tout est de savoir qui sera séduit... ! L'inconscient est un outil primordial dans les fics : car même s'il le déteste, tout au fond bien caché, il y a autre chose... Gros bisous et merci de ta review !

**Astarté** : Ben oui je sais, je me suis faite attendre, mais ce n'était pas volontaire ! Longtemps je ne sais pas. Normalement je publierais encore un chapitre en décembre mais après ça va dépendre du temps que j'aurai... Mais je la finirais, juré ! Bisous et merci beaucoup de ta review !

**Lily's flowers** : Merci de ta review. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le passage que tu me demandes. Je l'ai déjà écrit mais ça ne me plait pas. On verra bien si j'ai une idée avant d'y arriver ! Voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Oxaline** : Oui Hermione est toujours l'amie fidèle prête à aider... Et là, il est vrai qu'elle est courageuse ! Bah Harry essaye de se convaincre qu'il a voulu « connaître » son ennemi. J'ai donné ce caractère là à Pansy grâce à Leviathoune et au Lexicon. En fait Pansy est un perso très intelligent et dangereux, que je trouve intéressant. Oh Harry n'a pas fini d'en baver, tu penses bien ! Gros bisous !

**Leviathoune** : tu as remarqué n'est ce pas que Pansy est plus intéressante, non ? C'est grâce à toi ! Je l'aime beaucoup comme ça, je dois dire... Bon alors je laisse le il/elle et voici la suite ! Plein de bisous !

**Lady 22** : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à ton idée ! Il est évident que Harry ne pense pas « elle »... ! Encore que... on peut se demander quand il va se retrouver face à Draco. Voici la suite, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Flore Jade** : Coucou toi ! J'ai vu que tu avais rattrapé ton retard... Même si tu as repris le boulot, tu devrais arriver à me rattraper, je ne poste plus trop dans un mois ! Je t'embrasse. M.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Cours supplémentaires...**

Restée seule, Harriette soupira : la veille il avait été trop fatigué et s'était endormi comme une masse. Sans avoir à chercher le sommeil. Mais ce soir... il savait que s'il se couchait maintenant, ce serait pour rester dans le noir à ressasser sa nouvelle situation... Il rangea lentement ses nouvelles affaires. Il se sentait incapable de descendre dans la Salle Commune et de se mêler aux autres élèves. Il était devenu étranger à la vie qu'il aimait. A Poudlard qui était pourtant devenu sa maison. A tout ça.

Une soudaine envie de pleurer sur lui-même le saisit. Il s'allongea essayant d'ignorer ses yeux qui le brûlaient. Son coeur qui se serrait... En vain. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour se remonter le moral. Se balader dans Poudlard sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Juste pour oublier le regard des autres élèves qui lui montraient qu'il n'était plus Harry, mais _une_ inconnue...

Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, Harriette descendit lentement les escaliers et évita sans peine les rares élèves encore présents dans la Salle Commune. Puis elle sortit discrètement. La Grosse Dame somnolente remarqua à peine que quelque chose ouvrit le passage mais que rien sinon un léger courant n'en profita pour sortir.

Une fois dehors, Harry eut l'impression de respirer. Cette escapade nocturne avait le goût savoureux des déjà vus. Il renouait avec ce qu'il était. Ou avait été. Il choisit de ne pas s'appesantir sur la question et curieux des recherches de Snape, il se dirigea avec les cachots.

En arrivant devant le bureau de Snape – la lumière sous la porte indiquait qu'il travaillait encore – des bruits de voix l'invitèrent à coller une oreille indiscrète contre la porte.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose Severus ?

- Non. Mais cela m'aiderait de voir la personne Albus. Ou d'avoir des cheveux, quelque chose à partir duquel travailler pour réussir... Comment voulez-vous que je crée un antidote à une potion qui n'a pas été bue, et sans aucune matière première ? », demanda Severus avec agacement.

- J'ai fait la promesse de ne rien révéler, fit gravement Albus.

Harriette sourit : il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Non pas qu'il ait eu le choix, mais...

- Mais par contre, une mèche de cheveux... oui je pense que cela peux se faire, ajouta Albus avec un instant de réflexion.

Non non non, Snape allait deviner que c'était lui ! Il l'avait déjà regardé avec curiosité aujourd'hui, alors si en plus Dumbledore lui donnait une mèche de cheveux... Il aurait des doutes.

- Ah d'ailleurs je voulais vous parler de la nouvelle élève, fit Severus.

- Oui ?

- Elle a un niveau pitoyable en potion, déclara-t-il franchement.

- Premier jour d'école, vous savez ce que c'est ...

- Non je ne le sais pas Albus, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de réussir correctement mes potions. Quoi qu'il en soit... Cette jeune fille, Harriette, a quelque chose de bizarre. En plus de son nom de famille. Est-elle une parente de Potter , demanda-t-il enfin. Elle s'appelle Evans.

- Simple coïncidence, répondit rapidement Albus.

- Et elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily Evans, dit Severus sur un ton plus grave.

- Simple coïncidence, répéta Albus. D'ailleurs, cela a-t-il la moindre importance Severus ? », s'enquit-il.

- Non... une simple curiosité, laissa tomber Severus.

_Il savait._ Harry était sûr qu'il savait. De toute façon il en aurait certainement la confirmation au prochain cours de potion. Hélas ! Oui...

Il s'écarta : se promener dans Poudlard n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'il escomptait. Oublier pour un temps toute cette histoire. Au contraire, tout le renvoyait à ce qu'il voulait ignorer. Ce qu'il était devenu.

Il s'éloigna dans le dédale des couloirs des cachots : il ne voulait pas regagner son dortoir solitaire. Pas encore. Un bruit de voix le fit se coller au mur :

- Et pourquoi veux-tu aller vérifier la liste des élèves ? », demanda Pansy amusée.

- Parce que je trouve plus qu'étrange qu'une élève arrive sans bagages... Sans vêtements même, parce que je fais le pari que ce matin, ceux qu'elle portait n'étaient pas les siens, répondit Draco.

- Tu es vraiment observateur aujourd'hui, nota-t-elle l'air de rien. Et où est cette liste ?

- Dans le bureau de la vieille. Gonagall.

- Elle t'obnubile, à ce que je vois...

- Mais non Pansy. Je suis curieux, c'est tout, répliqua Draco avec agacement.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ? », intervint enfin Goyle resté silencieux.

- Il est attiré par elle, voilà tout, répondit Pansy. Ca lui passera. Enfin, il faut espérer...

- Il y a un an c'était avec Hermione vous vous rappelez ? », fit remarquer Crabbe.

- Oh oui, gémit Pansy. C'était affreux, il en parlait toutes les deux minutes et ça a duré des mois !

- Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais pas là ! Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour aller chercher cette fichue liste...!

Draco les planta là et s'avança à grand pas dans le couloir désert. Presque désert. Harriette qui avait tout entendu, était atterrée : Draco ne devait _pas_ aller vérifier la liste. Car il saurait qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelle élève. Et évidemment il dirait à Snape qui lui ferait le lien et tous les deux sauraient et se vengeraient comme les parfaits Serpentards qu'ils étaient... En quelques secondes, son esprit rapide et précis à dresser son malheur venait de son avenir précis et probable. En tout cas, s'il ne faisait rien pour y remédier.

Harriette suivit donc Draco dans le silence de la nuit. Le jeune Serpentard se retrouva bientôt dans la partie du château proche du dortoir des Gryffondors. Il hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la Chef de Maison. Il écouta un moment à la porte pour être certain que le bureau était vide, puis abaissa lentement la poignée... Le bureau était fermé à clef, évidemment. Sans la moindre contrariété, il prit sa baguette pour lancer un bref « Alohomora ». Devant le manque d'efficacité, il se décida à utiliser un sortilège peu connu pour déverrouiller certains coffres forts magiques. Un léger déclic lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi. Et il ouvrit la porte avec un léger sourire.

Harry ne savait que faire... Il était trop tard pour chercher Peeves, trop tard pour prévenir qui que ce soit... Harriette ou non, il devait faire quelque chose. Ou ses prochaines semaines à Poudlard seraient un enfer.

Mais comment faire ? Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, dans un instant Draco allait fermer la porte et... Pendant ce temps, Draco avait ouvert en grand la porte et sans hésiter, Harry se précipita avant lui.

Un léger courant d'air frôla Draco. Il hésita surpris. Le courant d'air... non il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas le parfum de Harriette... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression folle. Avant d'entrer et de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau n'était pas grand et contenait une foule d'objets divers. Mais Minerva Mac Gonagall avait une passion pour les livres et il s'en trouvait des piles un peu partout. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué cependant que les piles de livres étaient classées par catégorie et par ordre alphabétique... L'endroit évoquait un lieu minuscule mais intime et chaleureux. Un vieux fauteuil dans un coin semblait avoir été pris pour cible d'un chat déterminé à le lacérer de ses griffes. Sur la petite table lui faisant face, une théière n'attendait qu'un mouvement de baguette pour un servir un thé chaud, parfumé au citron.

Et donc Harriette se retrouvait enfermée dans ce minuscule bureau avec Draco. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre... Pourquoi ce stress soudain ?

Draco considéra les lieux un instant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le bureau rangé avec soin. Tout était en ordre, les copies classés dans des dossiers, comme les notes de cours.. Rien ne traînait. Draco tenta d'ouvrir un tiroir, là encore fermé magiquement. Il hésita : ouvrir la porte du bureau était une chose, ouvrir les tiroirs d'un bureau une autre... Il fit la grimace et eut un geste vif de dépit que Harry esquiva de justesse.

Pourquoi est-il entré ? Pourquoi avait-il cru que Mac Go laissait traîner ses documents. Harriette se maudit.

- Si seulement je pouvais savoir..., murmura Draco. Qui elle est vraiment, pourquoi elle arrive en milieu d'année sans affaires. Pourquoi elle est si... si...

Il soupira, incapable de finir sa phrase. Il s'assit sur le bureau, et sourit pour lui-même.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Elle est vraiment particulière, cette fille... Bon, je ne trouverai vraiment rien ici.

Après un dernier regard au bureau hermétiquement fermé, il se dirigea vers la porte. Harry se fit tout petit dans un coin. Et s'arrêta de respirer pour plus de sûreté. Il se précipita à la suite de Malfoy pour ne pas rester enfermer dans le bureau. Et _là_, Draco sentit clairement que quelqu'un sortait du bureau en même temps que lui.

- Potter ! », cria-t-il. Je _savais_ que tu n'avais pas quitté l'école !

Il essaya de l'attraper, et tendit une main au hasard. Et il effleura quelque chose de chaud. De moelleux et caché par la cape d'invisibilité. Un sein ? Draco se figea.

- Potter ? », balbutia-t-il en tendant encore une main cherchant à retrouver la sensation pour être sûr.

Harry baissa sa voix au maximum, pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas :

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers Malfoy..., dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Mais ?

Draco regarda bêtement sa main : il était certain de ce qu'il avait touché. Vraiment certain. Comme il était certain que c'était bien Potter qui avait parlé...

- Harriette ? », fut le mot suivant qui vint à ses lèvres.

Mais personne ne répondit et Draco entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient. Il courut pour rejoindre le fuyard, l'oreille attentive au moindre son puisqu'il ne pouvait rien voir.

Dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure, Draco entendit clairement le bruit de la course. Le fuyard tomba, pour se relever aussitôt, et un instant laissa apparaître sa silhouette rendue incertaine par l'obscurité.

Draco allait se remettre à sa poursuite quand il avisa un mouchoir tombé lors de la chute. Il le ramassa et y découvrit que le blason des Gryffondors y était brodé ainsi que les initiales « H.P. ».

Il y avait un problème... depuis quand Potter avait-il de la poitrine ? Il se traita aussitôt de fou et rentra à pas lents dans sa Salle Commune, l'esprit butant sur cette impossibilité.

- Alors, ta curiosité a été satisfaite ? », demanda Pansy avec curiosité.

- Tu n'as pas idée, rétorqua doucement Draco encore perdu dans ses réflexions. Vraiment pas idée, répéta-t-il le regard toujours fixé sur le mouchoir.

Ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

La sensation de la main de Malfoy ne disparaissait pas alors qu'il ne l'avait fait que l'effleurer. Cela... restait _là_. Une sorte de brûlure... pas désagréable. _Pourquoi !_ Que lui avait fait ce maudit Serpentard ? Harry se secoua la tête et se força à aller affronter le miroir.

C'était bien lui/elle. Le souffle encore court, et le coeur battant encore fort. La course poursuite, puis les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à son dortoir. Sans doute oui.

Cela lui rappelait les sensations de cet après midi. Et lui revint en mémoire ces instants qu'il aimerait oublier, sans en être capable. La main douce de Malfoy, son souffle lui caressant son visage... les mots, son parfum, le baiser sur ses cheveux... ce doigt esquissant l'ovale de son visage. Tout ce que Harry avait cherché à occulter depuis cet instant maudit.

- Je suis un mec , cria-t-il pour chasser cela. Je suis un mec...

Et il se retrouva à sangloter seul dans sa salle de bain... Cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son corps le trahissait ainsi. Un moment s'écoula puis il se décida à aller se coucher. Epuisé, il s'endormit instantanément.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Le réveil fut étrange : Harriette se leva avec une certaine maladresse, encore peu habituée à son nouveau corps. Et surtout... oui surtout. Ce qui arrivait chaque matin à un homme n'était pas là. Pas d'érection matinale. Et aussi pas de chahut avec les autres, pas de bagarre pour la salle de bain. Ni aussi de ronflements, ou de retardataire. Ce matin... était terriblement morne. Solitaire. Et surtout... _différent_.

Harriette se lava et s'habilla en évitant obstinément le miroir. Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne lui semblait plus aussi grave. Cela lui semblait lointain... Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était d'éviter Malfoy, voilà tout. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval, après avoir imparfaitement jeté le sortilège de Lisenpli. Elle essaya aussi celui de maquillage mais... pour se laver aussitôt le visage. Les lèvres brillantes pulpeuses lui donnait l'air d'une étrangère. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était à lui-même. Comme s'il portait un étrange déguisement, plus que réussi et... qui lui collait à la peau.

Peut-être que s'il voyait les choses comme ainsi, cela serait plus supportable. Il soupira puis descendît lentement les escaliers. La perspective de son test de Quidditch lui remonta quelque peu le moral.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

La Grande Salle de Poudlard résonnait des éclats de voix des conversations des élèves, comme une sorte de bourdonnement continu... Des bruits de couverts s'y mêlaient et le ciel de la Salle offrait un ciel bleu et radieux. Il était midi et la journée était radieuse.

- J'ai réussi, je suis attrapeur , lança joyeusement Harriette en s'installa à la table des Gryffondors.

Des cris de félicitations résonnèrent aussitôt, venant principalement des joueurs.

- Je vais rejouer, Hermione, lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je vais jouer contre les Serpentards !

Son visage triste du matin avait disparu et Hermione en fut heureuse. Même Neville se sentit moins coupable.

- Et elle a brillamment passé le test, confirma Angelina tout aussi enthousiaste. Ils doivent beaucoup te regretter dans ton ancienne école, dit-elle sincère.

Ces simples mots rappelèrent aussitôt la réalité à Harriette. Ses yeux si verts s'ombrèrent de tristesse.

- Ton ancienne école te manque ? », demanda Angelina compatissante.

- N...on, balbutia Harriette.

- Ton petit ami, alors ? », s'enquit aimablement Seamus.

- Mais non...

- Quoi, tu n'avais pas de petit ami ? », intervint Dean avec surprise.

Harriette ne sut que répondre, car la question avait quelque chose de troublant. Pour tous, il était normal d'avoir un ou une petite amie, mais pour lui... ce n'était pas envisageable. Comment aurait-il pu demander à quelqu'un d'avoir une telle relation avec lui, alors que Voldemort était toujours vivant ? Et puis... sa mésaventure avec Cho, l'avait rendu très méfiant.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, fit Harriette, avant de remettre lentement à manger.

- Elle a parfaitement raison, appuya Hermione, vous êtes trop curieux...

- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione, tenta de se justifier Seamus. C'est que le bal de la Saint Valentin approche et...

- Nous voulons savoir s'il serait... indélicat de notre part de lui envoyer un mot afin de lui demander, compléta Dean.

- Le bal est le lendemain du match de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? », fit remarquer Ron.

- Oui, effectivement, répondit Angelina. Et alors ?

Ron fit une grimace avant de répondre :

- J'espère que tout se passera bien : je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à l'infirmerie !

- Oh, aurais-tu des projets pour le bal ? », ironisa Hermione.

Ron rougit :

- Mouis, murmura-t-il sans se compromettre.

Harriette se fit la réflexion qu'il devait lui parler... car il était certain que Hermione en avait assez de faire autant d'effort pour rien. Sa nouvelle situation lui permettait de s'en rendre compte.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement... si on exceptait les légers frissons d'angoisse qu'avait Harry à chaque fois qu'il croisait Draco... A croire que ce dernier avait réussi à se procurer son emploi du temps. Car bizarrement en une journée, il le croisa plus de dix fois. Inquiétant... Plus inquiétant encore, c'était les regards à la fois noirs et méprisants de Pansy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry lui trouvait quelque chose de menaçant. Il avait toujours considéré que Malfoy était le plus dangereux des Serpentards, et il avait la vague impression de s'être trompé...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Le second cours de potion de la semaine arriva, hélas. Bien trop vite au goût de Harriette. La jeune fille commençait s'habituer à son nouveau état, aux sortilèges de beauté, aux regards masculins appuyés sur ses jambes... mais elle ne pouvait s'habituer aux regards appuyés de Draco qui s'arrangeait pour la frôler à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Comme si c'était un jeu auquel il se plaisait à jouer.

Toujours encadrée de Hermione et de Ron, Harriette assista au cours de Snape. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait tout deviné aux fréquents regards qu'il lui lançait. Stressée, elle commit plusieurs erreurs que Hermione ne put rattraper pour elle. D'ailleurs à la fin du cours...

- Miss Evans, vous pouvez venir un instant ?

Harriette s'avança vers le bureau, non sans avoir faire signe à Hermione et Ron de l'attendre dans le couloir.

- Miss Evans, reprit Snape, vous devez prendre des cours supplémentaires de potions. Si vous voulez continuer dans cette matière, vu votre niveau catastrophique, c'est une obligation.

- Mais je peux... enfin Hermione m'aidera et...

- Je vous assure, Miss Evans, la coupa Severus, que c'est une réelle nécessité au vu de vos résultats : si vous voulez réussir votre ASPIC l'année prochaine, je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix.

- Hermione va me faire réviser, je vous assure Professeur Snape.

- Je vous attends donc ce soir à 18 heures précises dans mon bureau pour votre première leçon.

- Mais…

- Miss Evans, dit Snape, il est hors de question que j'ai à rougir de l'un de mes étudiants lors de cet examen.

Draco qui avait suivi la conversation dans son entier, décida d'intervenir, tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu l'idée bien plus tôt.

- Professeur, Harriette a accepté que je lui enseigne l'art des potions, mentit-il effrontément.

- Mais…, balbutia à nouveau Harriette.

- Oui, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je le dise au professeur, parce que tes progrès sont lents, répondit à sa place Draco sur un ton compréhensif.

- Mais…

- Vu que j'ai d'importantes recherches à effectuer – Harry pâlit à ces mots – votre proposition m'arrange. Dans ce cas, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous enjoins à plus de rigueur dans votre enseignement. Vous pourrez désormais utiliser cette salle de cours le soir. Il vous suffira de me dire quand vous comptez l'utiliser. Miss Evans, vu que le temps que Monsieur Malfoy accepte de sacrifier pour vous, je crois raisonnable de lui attribuer le pouvoir de vous enlever des points si vous ne faites preuve d'aucun progrès. Voilà qui devrai vous motiver, je crois….

- Très bien Monsieur. Ce soir ce sera très bien, n'est-ce pas Harriette ? », conclut Draco sans attendre de réponse de la principale intéressée, c'est-à-dire sa proie.

_« Que quelqu'un tue ces Serpentards de malheur ! »_, hurla intérieurement Harriette.

Elle quitta la salle profondément déprimée. A l'extérieur Ron et Hermione qui avaient tout entendus l'attendaient.

- Eh ben Harriette,on dirait que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Malfoy ! », s'exclama Ron sans aucune délicatesse.

Il semblait amusé de la situation de Harriette. Sans comprendre sa souffrance.

- _Ron_ ! », s'exclama Hermione outrée.

Harry atterré par la situation restait silencieux. Un cours seul avec Malfoy. Tout seul. Et qui pouvait enlever des points à sa Maison... Il était certain que ce, ce $$$$$$ allait encore essayer de, de…. De l'embrasser. Il se sentit pris d'une brusque nausée à cette idée, des sueurs froides le parcourant.

Hermione vit tout de suite que Harriette ne se sentait pas bien :

- Et voilà Ron, à cause de toi, elle est bouleversée. Quand donc vas-tu apprendre à tenir ta langue ?

Harriette avait une furieuse envie de donner un bon coup de poing à Ron. Il se retint : Ron restait Ron, on ne pouvait le changer. Surtout il ignorait qui était Harriette...

- Ca va Harriette ? », demanda alors une voix aux intonations très douces.

Mais qui fit à Harriette la même impression qu'un grincement de craie sur un tableau noir : elle sursauta, sentant par toutes les fibres de son être qu'_il_ était juste derrière elle. Et Harriette crut avoir des hallucinations quand elle eut l'impression de sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco... Comme la première fois, son coeur se mit à battre à grands coups irréguliers. Et elle eut la l'impression pénible que ses pommettes rosissaient lentement.

Hermione s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Ron ne vit rien comme à son habitude.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! », s'écria Harriette furieuse.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas gagné Malfoy, fit remarquer Ron.

Malfoy lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil indifférent et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre :

- Je t'attends à 20h devant ce cachot... Ne sois pas en retard.

Et il prit la main de Harriette pour la porter rapidement à ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner, un sourire très satisfait sur les lèvres. Les pommettes de Harry venaient de passer à la couleur supérieure, alors que ses lèvres frémissaient de rage. Cherchant par quels mots exprimer sa rage.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, commenta Ron, éberlué.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil acéré :

- Et toi, tu ferais bien de prendre des notes, murmura-t-elle

- Quoi ? », s'exclama Ron. Comment ça, je...

Mais Hermione ne s'occupait plus de lui.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ?", lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- Je vais le tuer..., murmura enfin Harriette sur un ton meurtrier sans lui répondre. Oh que oui..., se promit-elle. Et ce sera de la légitime défense.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, avant de proférer l'un des plus gros mensonge de sa vie.

- Mais non... je... je suis que tout ira bien, lui assura-t-elle. De toute façon, reprit-elle, tu connais plus de sorts et de contre sorts que lui...

- Oh oui, et je sais qu'en les mélangeant, on obtient des résultats intéressants... Cette fouine ne mérite que ça !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, fulminant toujours. Ron remarqua tout à coup :

- C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais vu une fille marcher comme ça... Et pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelé la fouine ? Elle n'était pas là quand Malfoy s'est retrouvé transformé en ce charmant animal ?

- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione, mais ce n'est pas très important, non ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?", finit par demander Ron tout à coup soupçonneux.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Je te cache des tas de choses Ron, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je veux dire, sur Harriette!", précisa Ron un peu désarçonné.

Hermione hésita puis finit par dire:

- Ron... Et si au lieu de t'intéresser autant à elle, tu...

- Je?

- Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi?», finit par demander Hermione sans finir sa phrase précédente.

Le jeune homme aux multiples tâches de rousseur parut désarçonné.

- Ce qui compte le plus pour moi? Le chocolat et le quidditch, dit-il avec un sourire.

Comme si la réponse était évidente et que la question d'Hermione ne méritait pas d'autres réponses.

- Alors revoie tes priorités Ron!», conseilla Hermione. Les situations changent tu sais!», fit-elle sèchement avant de s'éloigner, furieuse et peinée.

Resté seul dans le couloir, Ron murmura pour lui-même, presque triste:

- Hermione... comme s'il pouvait y avoir plus important que toi et Harry. Est-ce ma faute si je suis incapable de répondre sérieusement quand toi tu l'es?

Jamais le rouquin n'avait été si grave.

* * *

**La prochaine fois, on attaque les cours avec Draco !**

**_IMPORTANT, sur les REVIEWS !_**

**Le site interdit désormais les RAR. Ffnet vient de mettre en place un système de réponse en dehors des fics, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne marchera que pour les membres inscrits. (ou alors signalez-le moi parce que je n'ai pas encore testé...)Donc pour tous les lecteurs "anonymes" , pour non seulement avoir ma réponse à votre review mais aussi savoir quand le chapitre 6 est updaté, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail !**


End file.
